Angel
by Perfect Image
Summary: -S/K;AU- They've been put together in so many past lives. And each time Fate has intervened in some way or another. Guardian Angels are the 'X' factor in this timeline. The field is set. Now these two need to let go of the past and move on.
1. Liquid Time Solidifies

_**OVERALL:**_

**Title:** **Angel**

**(Main) Pairing: SubaruxKamui**

**Disclaimer: Everything used in here is owned by CLAMP unless otherwise stated. The only thing I own at the moment is the basic plot idea. And my laptop, obviously.**

**Muse: Kaoru**

**Warnings: Angst, BoyxBoy, lemons in future chapters (located exclusively on Livejournal, so as not to upset the staff of Fanfiction . net), excessive use of CLAMP characters, some cussing, minor Seishirou bashing (mainly by Kamui), the infamous S/K (SubaruxKamui), and unbeta'd chapters. **

**Notes: In-depth information on this world located at end of each chapter. Translations will be provided at bottom as well, if necessary.**

* * *

**Track: _00_**

**...Liquid Time Solidifies...**

* * *

The sixteen-year-old stood before the two graves, side by side. Upon one was engraved words of remembrance, ceremonial beads wrapped loosely around the lower part of the marker stone. However, the one beside it held no words, was adorned with nothing, and the marker had been carved out the most inexpensive stone, a rougher version of its pristine neighbor. Still, it was this one that the boy was openly sobbing over, the other having only received a silent prayer or 'rest easy'.

Soft gasps and trembling sobs echoed throughout the lonely meadow, the Sakura tree looming above seeming to laugh at the boy's plight. To lose both your lover and your sister in an instant was a horrifying occurrence that happened only when the Fates themselves chose to intervene. The wound, still fresh, had been rubbed with salt when news of the event had reached his ears.

The last of his immediate family had been wiped out, save for his grandmother and the love of his life had broken his heart in two then shattered it completely. As if sensing his distress, the sky above rumbled with approaching storm clouds. A few seconds passed and the darkened heavens sent rain hurtling down. Still, it seemed God was merciful for the cheerfully blooming Sakura tree kept most of the water droplets from hitting him, and none found their way to the two grave stones directly above the tree's roots.

The boy would have liked to stay there forever, simply pondering what cruel being had chosen him to be devastated with this terrible tragedy. Alas, duty to his grandmother and those that had use of his services called him away sooner than he would have liked. A great honk came from behind as two beams cut through the rain like swords, casting his shadow forward as his grandmother came to collect him. Without a sound, he climbed into the back seat of the black Sudan, fidgeting in his mourning clothes.

His weak cries had long since evaporated, but he could not keep his hands from tightening into fists, the knuckles becoming paler than they already were. How long had it been since their passing? Three months? How many days had he been unable to pay his final respects? How many days had his heart been frozen, his mind wrapped around himself? How many seconds had he been locked in a state of stillness, trapped inside his body, nursing wounds that would never truly heal?

Beside him, a black cat with multi-colored butterfly wings materialized situated in the shadows to where only its teal eyes and faintly-glowing outline could be truly seen. Nevertheless, the constant rumbling that emitted from its ebony throat left little to the imagination. It occupied most of the back seats, stretched out to its fullest with the tip of its tail curled across the boy's lap in a vain attempt at comfort. The car drove through the pounding rain, a secluded sanctuary where one could not speak.

In fifteen minutes, the vehicle would reach its destination, a shrine of sorts. In sixteen minutes, the boy would lapse into a deep depression. In eighteen minutes, a child would lose his father and mother in a terrible fire. In twenty minutes, that child's house would be burned to the ground. In thirty minutes, the child would be taken away from his two friends to be transferred to an orphanage. In nine years, one boy would be working as a medium of sorts, his paycheck provided by the government. In nine years and twenty-six days, the other boy would have traveled to seven different foster homes, and would have just been kicked out of his eighth.

That, sadly, was the future. A future where two souls who had been driven to the brink of insanity in their earlier lives would have one final chance to bring the other eternal happiness, a happiness that had been deprived from them since the beginning of their first life. Time and again, disaster had struck them, filling their multiple lives with chaos. Now, their Gods had given them one final chance in a world where your "Guardian Angel" existed in some form or another and guided you on your journey through life. This final chance at true happiness and everlasting love would hopefully bring the two beings together, at last. Still, such plans never happen the way they're supposed too, especially when years of suffering has taken its toll on one fragile soul and two deaths have rocked the other to his very core.

* * *

The golden cat sat beside his owner, silently glowering at those two hands that lifted his boy ever-so-gently. And when those hands carried him off, the little cat hurried after the boy and his adult care-taker, white wings reminiscent of an angel's fluffing out and beating the air about the cat as he struggled to gain altitude. Alas, such a concept was woefully denied a being such as him, still a child himself, and the size of a normal house cat. Instead, his savior came in the form of a large, full-grown wolf lifting him skyward by the nape of his neck, trotting after the man who had been assigned to the Guardian and the boy who had been assigned to the angelic cat.

The cat relaxed, being carried in such a fashion. Snatches of conversation reached his pricked ears as he slowly shut off the outside world, his boy's weariness singing through the bond that connected them. Other humans with their Angels had joined the man carrying the boy, and they fell into step beside him. The burning house behind them illuminated the different men, the one woman lagging behind somewhat releasing a deep sigh as she looked backward. Smoke rose from the wreckage, firefighters still trying to control the flames that now fed off half-incinerated wood.

"…only family…"

"…neighbors…too many children…couldn't possibly…responsibilities…"

"…orphanage…could they? I…only thing…do…"

"…Kamui…boy…six, nearly seven…birthday…few months…twenty-seventh…no…"

"…cat…Keroberos…Angel…separated? No….cruel…"

The tiny cat's head bobbed against his chest as his body unconsciously curled tighter in the grip of the canine, the wolf grunting with effort as it adjusted to the slight weight change. Nevertheless, the silver beast cocked his head to the side as he listened to his designated human converse with the others, terror hidden beneath concern, anger, and frustration. The SeraphimAngel twisted his tail, raising and lowering the fluffy limb in confusion, unable to understand the complexity of the situation. Or why someone would do such a thing to a mere six-year-old. But, this was 'Kamui', their savior resurrected to help humanity avoid the coming apocalypse. And with this thought firmly in mind, the wolf picked up his pace, finding that he was lagging somewhat behind.

* * *

When the boy and his cat finally woke up, they were being driven on a highway, the man from earlier having called a cab with the wolf having faded from view. As the yellow car raced through the rain (when had the sky begun to weep?), the little boy looked out the window, eyes rubbed raw from tears. Passing by, in a flash, a black Sudan hurtled in the direction they had just come from. Still, the little boy had enough time to see the teenager in the backseat, eyes downcast as one tear slid down his pale skin.

And that teenager did not look up 'till he had arrived at the airport, having been sent there by his grandmother to greet some of his distant relatives who were just now finding out about his sister's death. Yet, when he passed by the younger boy, hope flicked on inside his heart, a tiny candle. Perhaps, there might be a future for him, if he could only let go of the past. And the teal gaze of his Guardian slid onto him as the gold Angel's eyes settled on the younger male.

"Subaru…"

"Kamui…"

"I won't let you get hurt ever again."

And both boys shivered at the pure venom that dripped from those words.

* * *

_**Information:**_

**Angels: **Angels, Guardians, or whatever they may be referred to as, these beings are born at the exact same time as their Human Counter-part. They grow with their 'Master', maturing as that person's emotions do. In some extreme cases, where depression is close or terrible acts are committed against a person, their Guardian may grow quickly to the 'Adult' (covered in next chapter) age, if only to provide comfort and wisdom to their designated humans. There are varying types of Angels, the most common being DaiAngels, with the rarest being ArchAngels. What type an Angel falls under is based on hereditary genetics and spiritual powers. If one is extremely mundane, their Angel will also be normal. However, if the person possesses incredible psychic powers, then their Angel may end up being a FarAngel, or an ArchAngel.

**Setting: **This takes place in an alternate universe to 'X'. Here, the time period is measured in A.D. and B.C. as normal, however, technology has developed under different circumstances, and as such, different things are available. The exact date is apparently around May 1999. In certain parts of the world, school is held during the summer, so Kamui shall attend school then. Here, the food is fine cuisine and different jobs are presented. The structure is pretty much the same, however, don't be shocked to find Kamui being introduced to procedures that weren't used until the twenty-first century. Basically, it has a mixture of both old and new that will hopefully provide a pleasing backdrop to the drama that shall unfold.

**_Reviews appreciated but not needed. Suggestions helpful and very much needed. Want to see your favorite CLAMP charrie appear? Let me know, and I'll add 'em in._**

**__**

Explanation of Angel types and ages next chapter.

**_Ja ne, 'till then._**


	2. The Fates Cast Their Pawns

Enjoy the first chapter. Updated the prologue as well. I forgot to add a few key things in it. :coughs discreetly:

* * *

**Track: _01_**

**...The Fates Cast Their Pawns...**

* * *

The man swept past those that surrounded him, puffing on a cigarette that was smoking more so than normal, trying to compensate for the furious rate with which he was sucking up the nicotine, all concerns of his health having long since evaporated. It was a nasty habit, one that he had picked up only a few years ago, when a visit to his sister's grave and his lover's resting place had driven him to a nearby drug store, suddenly filled with melancholy and a wish to return to the way things used to be before that incident.

The boy who had at one time tried to take his own life had grown over the past nine years, his Angel following behind him dedicatedly as usual. By now, Spinel Sun was used to his master's unhealthy habits and cared little for his physical health. It was only the mind and heart that mattered now, sanity near the brink, ready to topple over the edge and spiral downwards into that sweet abyss of those crazed enough to try and fly, those who chose to live in the past or tortured themselves daily with beings that had long since passed from view.

Of course, if you were to speak of those latter loons, the man could easily be classified as one of them, despite his Guardian's overprotective nature. The problem was that the being who would not let him rest was one he had loved greatly, who whispered words that cut through the man like daggers every time he chose to visit. Even if that visit only ever occurred in the young man's dreams and brief disillusions during the waking hours.

Having just recovered from one such incident, the green-eyed man was slightly shaky; however, the only thing that gave away his uneasiness was the slight trembling of his hand as he reached up to grasp the cancer-inducing stick between his middle and index finger, pulling it an inch from his lips to expel a mouthful of smoke. His generous lower lip puckered slightly as he observed the red sign painted across the glass paneling of the building's entrance, a white cigarette slashed through the middle and surrounded by a circle, both red. He flicked the cigarette down before him, stomping upon it and crushing the flame that nestled within that white stick, a tendril of smoke flitting upward before being hurtled away by a sudden gust of wind.

The panther's butterfly wings fluttered slightly before returning to their natural positions upon Spinel Sun's back, his teal eyes narrowing as the equally-colored jewel centered in his forehead gleamed suddenly as his master stepped through the doors, he passing through the alabaster wall a moment later. His black body reflected rays of violet and his satin coat shivered over complex muscles. Though it was considered somewhat rude for Guardians to make appearances unless needed, many in the building had grown used to the sight of the Sumeragi head being followed by his ArchAngel, the panther-like creature making it obvious of what he was, of what the man under his jurisdiction was. For a being to be born of such high powers was strange and a rare occurrence indeed. And for that being to be able to speak to spirits of the dearly departed, those murdered or wrongly abused in their former lives, those who had turned to the still-living to vent their anger upon…such a person was wholly considered a myth. And yet, this man, this twenty-five-year-old, born as a part of fraternal twins, scorned for his terrible powers and feared because of them, he who blackened his lungs in an attempt to reflect his scorn and disgust that he still lived while his loved ones had either been sent to Heaven or descended to Hell…he defied all rules laid down by his ancestors.

The man swept into the elevator, choosing a button without as much as a glance at the entire selection. So many times had be been called to work for this man, the Sumeragi no longer found it unusual. One out of every ten calls he received were either from this man or his grandmother, passing on this man's message. While the Sumeragi found it slightly annoying, he had by now concluded that to refuse this client would not serve him correctly. And his addiction to nicotine-laced cigarettes wouldn't let him turn down the idea of crisp, green hundreds falling into his hand and then being laid out on the counter of some run-down gas station, all the cigarettes finally his and—

The man sighed and wished he had a cigarette. Damn. Beside him, Spinel Sun yawned gently, shaking his great head with a weary sigh. "Subaru-kun, we must focus on the client at times like now. Not your—ano…smoking habits." The man fixed his bonded Angel with a small half-smile, a bitterness making his opinion on such a matter known in his emerald eyes. Once more, the cat sighed before gliding through the metallic doors as the elevator slid to a stop on the top floor, well-oiled hinges drawing Subaru to a smooth stop with a tiny bump as it settled. A hand streamed casually through feather-like, black wisps of hair before returning to flop listlessly at his side.

He passed through the doors as they opened, the beast waiting for him patiently on the other side. Subaru moved past the secretary without a glance, leaving him to glare at the Sumeragi before returning hurriedly to his paperwork when Subaru's ArchAngel chose to reveal one finely-shaped canine. The secretary was too frightened to let his boss know that his employee had arrived. This was why the man who had called him for business was currently reading a Shojo manga, chuckling as he flipped through a few pages. Beside him floated a balloon, something that would have been completely ordinary (not really, it was pink) had it not been for the large, expressive eyes that continuously narrowed then widened as the two plunged deeper into the world of big-eyed pretty boys and far too cute girls.

Spinel Sun was slightly disturbed, but Subaru took it in stride, stepping forward to where he was directly in front of the man's desk before tapping his finger lightly across the mahogany, beating out a few G flats (as if he were playing a piano) before letting his nail give two dainty taps of where the low C key should have been. At this, the man fell backwards, out of his plush chair and onto the tile floor, chuckling in a pleasantly surprised voice as he smoothed his own ebony locks away from his face. "Ah, Sumeragi-san, I was wondering when you might arrive. I understand the head is always busy, but I am happy you answered my call so quickly."

Subaru bowed his head ever so slightly, showing respect for his employer before straightening back up. "Gomen, Clow-san, there has been a recent increase in restless spirits. I had another appointment today, but I cut it short and handed it off to my cousin in favor of your request. 'Something that is linked directly to the increase in restless spirits' is what you said over the phone, I believe." Subaru's monotonous voice and Spinel Sun's quiet detachment had the balloon pouting, bright eyes sparkling with tears 'till it finally took on the shape of a young man (though the length of his hair and his feminine bone structure often led people to assume his gender female), butterfly wings of varying red and black shades sweeping behind him and his scarlet hair, red eyes twinkling with a childish glee. "Suppie-chan!" he squealed, causing the cat to flinch and his bonded one to step slightly away, facial expression not changing in the slightest. When Ruby Moon (as he was called) did this every time the two "graced them with their presence" (as Ruby Moon lovingly called it) it became a common fact of life. An annoyingly common fact of life. The black cat tried to scuttle away, but the boy Angel soon had his hands locked around the panther's neck, hugging the deeply troubled cat and uttering senseless phrases accented by the occasional "Suppie-chan!"

Clow Reed, for that was who this care-free man was, laughed at his Angel as the boy began to prod and tease the cat, earning growls of frustration that quickly turned to whimpers of helplessness. It was truly enjoyable to see an ArchAngel being bested by a simple FarAngel, as the second-most-powerful Guardians were called. "Well, Subaru, I understand your haste then, if taking this job will in turn lift the workload off your shoulders, if only slightly. However," the silken locks were brushed behind an ear, glasses rising higher up the bridge of Clow's nose as he observed Subaru, all playfulness gone. "I believe you should consider this job carefully before accepting it." Ruby Moon, giving one final girlish squeal, returned to his master's side, crossing his arms behind his back and trying to look solemn. Still, he couldn't help but giggle; a sound that was quickly stilled when Clow raised a finely-arched eyebrow.

"Clow-sama wishes for you to take up a babysitting job. Well, you have to look after someone, but it's only so that he won't kill so many more people. That's why you keep getting so many restless spirits; he kills them all! Or rather, his Guardian does." Ruby Moon laughed maliciously, causing the fine hairs on Subaru's neck to rise as Spinel Sun's hackles lifted in a partial snarl. "How could a simple Guardian cause all this trouble?! It sounds like we're dealing with a kid. Where are the parents, the human guardians?" The Sumeragi head stayed quiet, reflecting on this information, his fingers twitching slightly. Damn, those cigarettes in his back pocketing were practically screaming at him to pick one of them up, light it, and stick it in his mouth. Self-control, self-control.

Clow Reed sighed, shuffling through the paper upon his desk, searching until he found a packet, rather thick and heartily bound. Staples covered the edges and when Spinel Sun cocked an eyebrow, he merely sighed and muttered "Intern, Sorata…new kid…" He skimmed through it, flipping past pages that held pictures of gruesome bodies, past blocks of limitless text, till he finally reached the mid-way section, where it apparently went more into detail. Smiling pleasantly, he handed the bound papers to Subaru, gesturing for him to look through it while he leaned back in his chair, black hair pooling around behind him like a curtain of silk. The young man blinked at his employer for a moment before settling his green gaze upon the bone-white sheet of paper. Before he could even begin reading though, he found Spinel Sun had shrunk down to a much more manageable size (that of a plush toy) and was already well into the beginning of the third paragraph. By the time Subaru had skimmed the first paragraph, which was simply a jumbled mess of words stating age, height, and other characteristics, Spinel Sun was returning to his original form, mouth opening to speak as soon as the transformation was complete.

"What kind of person names their kid 'Kamui'? You Japanese sure are weird. And an Adult ArchAngel for a kid that young? I mean, yeah, it happened with Subaru-kun, but that was simply because the situation called for it. And the fact that the kid has no training but his ArchAngel can still produce such powerful attacks…amazing. Too good to be true, in other words." Spinel Sun snorted and shook his head. "You had me going 'till I read the end. He's in captivity, even though his ArchAngel is at its Adult stage?" The cat rolled his eyes and sat back on his haunches. Though it was obvious he intended to continue his rambling tirade on how it was simply impossible for such actions to occur, the way Clow Reed observed the cat over the top of his spectacles, hands crossed underneath his chin at the wrists, seemed to have unnerved the cat. Finally, unable to stand it, Spinel Sun growled a "What?"

Clow unfolded his hands, raising his head and smiling reassuringly. "Well," he began, as if unsure where to start his explanation, "it's a very special case. For most of the questions, you'll have to see the boy yourselves. But for your question about how an ArchAngel at the Adult age was captured…we drugged the tea of the boy after he left the house of his latest –erm– victim, and we simply waited for him to fall asleep before taking him into custody. Well, at least, that's what my subordinates told me. I wasn't aware of the situation until after they had brought him in. Now, they're giving him hourly doses of sedatives so that his Guardian won't wake up and giving the drug enough time to take effect to where the boy can eat and perform other necessary functions before he goes back under. We need your help, Sumeragi-san. I believe you've dealt with others that have undergone what this boy has and, to put it frankly, you two are the only ones strong enough to handle him. I don't know all the details of his past but…I've visited the boy when he was awake. The will to live has gone out of his eyes; he looks like the walking dead." Clow Reed's face had closed up, the normally expressive man suddenly a rock; such was the shadow that had crossed his face. Even Ruby Moon seemed deeply disturbed, bowing his head and slowly fading from view as if such memories brought about more pain than the Sumeragi or his Guardian could ever realize. Still, both understood the concept of pain and had tasted so much sorrow that now even a tiny dash of it was like a long-lost lover, greeted affectionately as it spun them down deeper into depths of despair. A drug almost. Something akin to bile rose in both of their throats, constricting their breathing; Subaru coughed gently as Spinel Sun swallowed vigorously.

As far as Subaru was concerned, the idea of babysitting wasn't greeted with enthusiasm, however, if it could take his mind off of his late lover's birthday, all the better. His skin twitched suddenly; the Sumeragi could already feel that cigarette's fine skin passing his lips, gentle and insistent as smoke traveled up and down his throat. Fuck; at this rate he would say to hell with politeness and just whip out a ciggy. Let them try to take it away from him. Dead gods, he really was screwed up. Spinel Sun glanced at him, as if reading the young man's thoughts and then turned back to look at Clow Reed, grinning crookedly with little humor. "Oh, what the hell? We need a vacation. Though I suppose that Subaru-kun will need a daily supply of cigarettes to keep him happy."

At this, Clow Reed nodded gravely, allowing one final grin to grace his lips, though the edges of his soft lips barely lifted. "Of course; we'll be sending a sum once every week. It will cover the boy's needs as well as give Sumeragi-san enough money to do as he pleases." At this, Subaru finally lit a cigarette, unable to ignore the pressure building in his chest any longer. He lit it with a quick flick of his wrist, the lighter ready, and sucked greedily. Clow Reed merely chuckled and said, "That sign is old, Subaru-kun. The only reason it's there is because we couldn't remove it. Nearly half the staff smoke." The man in question merely drew in the smoke more rapidly, unable to keep himself from groaning slightly. Clow smiled fondly at the boy he had known since childhood. And an invisible Ruby Moon giggled.

* * *

Shirou Kamui, a sixteen-year-old-boy had grown from a cute child to a beautiful teenager. Of course, with his growth spurt (him having just topped five-foot-four, a remarkable feat for someone who used to be just under five feet tall), came a clumsy habit of him acting like a young colt. It often left him awkwardly placed and, while he found it annoying, made him all the more attractive. Wide amethyst eyes that had left adults speechless around him when younger had now been accented by dark lashes that fell like satin curtains whenever he chose to hide those mauve orbs from view. And his heart-shaped face, always surrounded by dark locks, had lost its baby fat and had angled downward pleasingly. His lithe body was so awkward that it was elegant, curving just so that he seemed like a flat-chested girl. His hands had stayed tiny, yet the fingers had lengthened beautifully, to where often people commented on how he was made to play the piano. A bishounen, or pretty boy, in every aspect, it was a shame to know that covering the many planes of his body was scars, marring the porcelain skin. And, his eyes were dead to the world, only ever sparkling when he was frightened or seething with rage and hatred.

That had been before the capturing though. Now, his eyes were always dull, so heavily drugged was Kamui that at times they glazed over of their own accord. He was frighteningly skinny, nearing the tip of underweight. So far, the doctors had kept him within the weight limit of someone his size, pumping liquid food down his throat when he developed a terrible case of bulimia. That had passed by now, as they no longer put pills in his food but rather shot him through with fluids of sleep-inducing sweetness every hour. He was always on a bed, the world smelling of antiseptic and that soap that never really cleaned your hands. It smelled of death and bile, vomit and sickness. It smelled like Kamui's nightmares. And Keroberos could not comfort him, trapped in a constant state of slumber with magnificent white Angel wings strapped down, his paws hobbled together and head lolling as he slept on a few scant feet away from Kamui's own place of resting.

Today Kamui had yet to be given his three p.m. daily dose of sedatives, and he was burning with a morbid curiosity. He nibbled gently at his lower lip, tongue passing over the place where he had torn at the soft covering with frantic sawing motions, wishing for this to be a dream. Kamui had come to accept the sedatives. At first, when he took them, he hated them. However, as time passed and he learned that the only time he wasn't given those sleep-inducers was when he was either being questioned or prodded painfully by doctors, Kamui grew to love the sweet release. The medication never allowed him to dream, which meant he never saw their faces, which meant he never smelled their burning flesh. Actually, now he hated being conscious, this alertness bringing back a terrible pain in his body, all around him. It had only been a week since he had been captured, but Kamui had resigned himself to the fate of a living vegetable. Why wouldn't they simply allow a razor blade to pass his palm? Two quick slices and he'd be out of the picture permanently.

Kamui sat up in bed, back pressed firmly against the three fluffy pillows situated behind him as the white sheets pooled around his legs, abruptly reminding him of his lack of clothes (a simple plastic dress that all patients were required to wear adorning his, otherwise nude, body) before three men and their Guardians slipped in. Kamui's breath caught and his heart hammered for a moment before he began coughing violently. He drew away from the three, practically disappearing into the pillows behind him. The doctor and the president of a large company called CLAMP Industries were both people he had seen before. The third, however, was someone new, most likely a new foster parent, even if he was rather young. And it was precisely the man's age that made Kamui shiver as the doctor strode briskly over and proceeded to check his vital signs on the surrounding monitors, his white cockatoo Guardian bobbing and weaving on his shoulder. The president, Clow Reed, and his Guardian followed behind, stopping at Kamui's bed and gesturing for the remaining man to come closer. Kamui whimpered and cast a fearful glance at the man; ready to burst into tears and pitiful pleas (the only way to reach their thick skulls, apparently) when the man's actual face caught his eye.

The teenager barely stifled a gasp, trying not to blush as his eyes traveled over the pouty mouth, finely-shaped face, glassy green eyes, and black feathered hair all in one fell swoop. He hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath and he released it like a diver returning to the surface. Masculine and feminine mixed together beautifully, that was what this man was, the white trench coat sweeping around him drawing on all his finer points. Kamui's gaze swept up to meet the man's own, and he was shocked by the empty look he found there, so parallel to his own. He broke the contact first, letting his eyes wander to the butterfly cat beside him, just as beautiful as its master. His eyes snapped back to the president when he spoke though.

"Shirou-san, this is Sumeragi Subaru-san. He'll be your caretaker from now on." Kamui flinched at those words. Not again…hot hands…knife words…pain…blood… Kamui whimpered quietly and turned away, staring at his Guardian, willing Keroberos to awaken. And he felt the faint stirrings of the cat's consciousness as the doctor administered him with a reversing drug, in hopes of reviving the cat. However, the golden beast did not move (though Kamui could feel his thoughts, even if he couldn't understand them) and the doctor began stripping the cat of its bondage, disposing of the metal bands and electrically-charged chains. With a grunt of effort, the cat was laid out on the floor, the doctor leaning over it, trying to discern the reason that it wasn't awake. Kamui risked another glimpse of this Sumeragi and saw that the man was watching the still-limp ArchAngel with some interest. However, he turned and locked his gaze once more with Kamui and the boy dropped his head, avoiding his eyes. Which was why he didn't see what happened next until it had already passed.

With a hoarse roar, Keroberos launched himself at the doctor, sending him crashing into the wall with a loud thud before rounding on the Far Angel who was in the shape of a balloon and watching with wide eyes. Before the great Guardian could reach the pink object, he was flung to the ground as another ArchAngel jumped him. With deadly precision, Spinel Sun pressed a pawful of claws against his neck, the other effectively pinning his shoulder down while dark hind legs pressed down on the golden's own tawny flank. Keroberos struggled until he felt one razor-sharp claw knife through his neck and let loose a thin stream of blood. Subaru's eyes narrowed slightly when that same line appeared on Kamui's neck, the boy wincing in pain as the shaken doctor dabbed at it lightly with a damp cotton ball. Clow Reed looked ecstatic though, smiling warmly. "That's amazing, Shirou-san, that you have bonded with your Angel on such a level that when he feels pain you do as well. Tell me, does it work both ways?" Kamui blinked at the president before shaking his head slowly, speaking for the first time. "N-no. Kero-chan doesn't feel what I feel. And I normally only feel his pain. If its small wounds, I get hurt physically sometimes though." The boy's honey-laden voice was harsh from lack of use, and he swallowed repeatedly. When he was done speaking, he returned his gaze to where his cat was pinned. "Etto…" he murmured softly, "could you get off Kero-chan? He won't hurt you if you let him stay by me. He-he's rather-rather protective y-you see." His voice quavered and Kamui blushed self-consciously, feeling like a fool, eyelashes lowering modestly, trapping his eyes and outlining them better than any eyeliner, the different pieces so thick that it seemed he wore mascara. Talk about effeminate.

Clow Reed only nodded in response, turning and tilting his head at Subaru, asking silently for his Guardian to release the struggling Angelic feline. The young man's eyes warmed ever so slightly, having been ice-cold before, and it became apparent to the dark-haired youth that this Subaru cared more for his ArchAngel than people. With a very annoyed sigh, the ArchAngel let up a shaky Keroberos, scoffing as the golden cat stumbled to his master's bedside, collapsing beside it in a heap. Making a worried sound, Kamui wasted no time in stroking the cat's feathered wings, trying to sooth the tension that had formed a large knot there. He was aware of the Sumeragi's eyes on him, green marbles of clearest glass, stained so brilliantly. That was all they were, considering that there was no true emotion hidden within; it was all an act. "Now, Shirou-kun, would you mind going with Sumeragi-san for a while? It would get you out of here, and I can assure you that no harm would befall you with Sumeragi-san watching over you. He'd help you too, if you'd wish for such a thing." Clow Reed's voice was like a balm and all of the beings in that room relaxed even if their outside appearances did not change in the slightest.

Feeling unnaturally hesitant and meek, Kamui answered delicately, "I-I don't mind. Kero-chan doesn't either." Kamui cast a despairing glance at his Guardian, willing his other half to understand that it was either this or continued isolation and more tests, drugs and whatnot pumped through their bodies. And Keroberos said nothing, merely growled spitefully and snorted with disgust. Beside the Sumeragi, his Guardian rumbled a warning of his own. The opposites glared at each other before the lighter gravely nodded his head, defiance still shining in his liquid gold gaze, even if now it was somewhat subdued in its appearance. At this, the cockatoo perched on the doctor's shoulder squawked loudly then sniffed in embarrassment and buried its face in downy, white feathers. The doctor chuckled sheepishly, having also been rather relieved when the feline cherub chose to accept, even if it was in a halting fashion that left both Subaru and Spinel Sun wary.

Clow Reed seemed pleased though, clapping his hands together and dragging Subaru out the door by his arm, the younger man showing the slightest bit of exasperation, though his face became a blank stone when Kamui's eyes widened ever so slightly. The balloon floated along behind, taunting and teasing the tensed Spinel Sun. Keroberos watched the other go silently, ocher eyes tracking the other's movements until he passed back through that colorless door. And even then, those piercing orbs stayed riveted on that one spot, rounded ears flickering as he listened to the other's pawsteps fade. Finally, when even the men's voices had been lost completely, he turned back to Kamui, noticing irritably that the doctor was still here. Teeth gnashing together, Keroberos rounded on the man, who was checking Kamui's vital signs once more while his bird DaiAngel happily searched the medicine cabinet, muttering to itself in a low tone of voice. As the giant of a cat turned to him, the doctor squeaked and backed away, not keen on being smacked around once more. "You," the cat snarled; his voice suddenly thick, filled with a wariness that made the cowering physician edge closer. "H-hai?" The beast glared at him, eyes fighting to stay open. "Kamui-kun and I are going to…sleep…" The golden cat, now loosed from the bonds that had kept it from fading back into nothingness proceeded to return to his owner's heart, most likely to rest in earnest this time. And when the shaking doctor pressed his spectacles up his nose, he turned to find Kamui fast asleep, resting peacefully despite the earlier excitement.

The older man sighed, wondering why he had accepted the difficult task of having to revitalize the younger man. Now, after having the loss of his limbs for so many days, the youth would have to learn to walk again, even though it wouldn't take him all that long considering that he had been allowed a limited amount of movement. Currently, his only real problem was the drug's aftereffects. For a while, the boy would be sluggish and prone to simply collapsing. However, that would most likely pass after a few days of real food and daily exercise. Rather, it was his mental state that was the problem. Kamui had clammed up when they had asked why he had done that. Why he had allowed his Guardian to murder those foster parents in such a cruel matter. And besides that, why he was covered in wounds. Even now, there was an anomaly in his brain, mainly concerning the hippocampus (considered a main factor in storing long-term memories) and the amygdala (another factor in long-term memories as well as the part of the brain where emotions were said to form). It seemed as if he were blocking them out, those memories of his foster parents. And, at the same time, Kamui was developing a fear of contact with other human beings. Such an occurrence was not uncommon with some victims of rape, kidnappings, some form of traumatic experience that left the person in need of years of counseling. But to lose his memories…it was such a strange case. "Well, Jigsaw, we'll simply have to continue our observations of this boy. You'll do that, won't you?" The cockatoo faced the doctor, fixing his with one beady, black eye. "But of course."

* * *

The Sumeragi and president wandered down the halls, their Guardians falling into step behind them. Or rather, floating behind them, in Ruby Moon's case. "So, tell me, Subaru-kun, what do you think of him?" Before Subaru could actually reply, Spinel Sun cut in with a few sharp words. "That damn cat will end up mincemeat if he tries a stunt like that again." The green-eyed man ignored his Guardian's outburst having grown used to the other's hot-headed nature by now. "Shirou-san seems to be rather fragile. I doubt he'll be much trouble." Clow Reed stopped as Subaru finished his words, the balloon gliding to a halt beside him. The younger man walked on a few more feet before finally admitting defeat and stopping as well, turning to find himself face-to-face with his elder. "Shirou Kamui isn't a joke, Subaru-kun. There's something very off about him. I want you to figure out what it is. He's unstable, and I want to know what caused him to be that way. Besides that…Well, we'll speak of such things at a later time, after you two have grown to become friends." With this, Clow Reed smiled and continued on his way, humming pleasantly with the balloon following behind.

Spinel Sun padded up to stand beside the Sumeragi Head, staring after the two retreating backs with a thoughtful look in his eyes. His tail curled around wound around itself, that being the only factor giving away his current state of indecision. "I don't have friends, Clow-san. You, of all people, should know that." Spinel Sun merely rumbled his agreement to this quiet statement. They were interrupted from their pondering state by the doctor, who skidded to a stop before them and was doubled panting for a few tenuous seconds before finally regaining his breath and rising to his full height once more. "Gomen, Sumeragi-san; I simply wished to inform you that Shirou-san won't be ready to come to your house 'till later, around the time when Clow-sama said you would be out. He'll be fully conscious around thirty minutes after you come back, however. But...Clow-sama is worried since you won't be there for his actual arrival." Subaru sighed, impatient to be done with this. It was true that soon enough, he would be leaving to worry about some restless spirit in some temple; he wasn't quite sure of the details just yet.

Still, this was no reason for him to worry about some kid. But, since this man seemed restless and wary to the point of cowardly squeaks and undignified tones, Subaru would soothe his fears. He had been brought up to show no bitterness, anger, or any other conflicting emotions in the face of strangers, potential comrades, and business partners. So, he spoke with an eloquent tongue, weavings words and creating false emotions though, in truth, he felt nothing. "Oh, sensei, Spinel Sun shall watch over Shirou-san until I return. I doubt he'll be any problem for my Guardian." He nodded politely, signifying the conversation was over before uttering a soft, "Excuse me," and taking his leave.

Spinel Sun followed, butterfly wings shaking gently. These white walls were growing as repeatable as Subaru's daily habits, and he wished to be rid of this place. Though, in truth, soon Subaru's routine would be interrupted, his brooding and smoking of cigarettes being taken over by caring for the younger male. In the far recesses of his mind, Spinel Sun could not help but hope that caring for another human would do his ice-cold partner some good. And if it didn't…well, Spinel Sun had disposed of those that hurt his human in the past. He would certainly do such a thing again. As they exited the building, already well aware that Clow Reed had pre-arranged this transferring of Guardianship ahead of time simply because he knew Subaru could never turn down the chance at more cigarettes and a vacation to mope (as he so called it), Spinel Sun commented quietly, "So, I suppose things will be different from now on, eh, Subaru-kun?" His voice purred with an unidentifiable emotion, changing the normal 'kun' to a rather dragged out 'coon'.

The Sumeragi huffed and lit a cigarette, puffing out the majority of the smoke and inhaling the rest. "That boy won't be with me long enough to make a difference, Spinel." The cat sighed and shook his head before trying a different approach. "Well, what if you develop feelings for the boy? Or if he develops feelings for you, what will you do then?" The raven-haired man cast his cat an amused expression, a tiny smile tugging at his lips. "You know that part of me died a long time ago, Spinel Sun. I am merely a husk of that person, left over to fulfill my grandmother's wishes and die in a couple of years from lung cancer. What sane person could care for someone like me? And how could I care when I'm dead? " Spinel Sun cocked his head to the side, considering the other before furrowing his brow. "Well," he announced at last, pacing forward slightly more quickly than before, "at least you know you're a zombie and that soon enough all your hair will fall out before you croak." Subaru frowned before speeding up as well to where he drew even with the cat once more. "I'll only lose my hair if I opt for chemotherapy, Spinel Sun." The panther merely laughed harshly.

"You lied to that man, Subaru-kun."

"And if I did, Spinel…?"

* * *

**Angel Types/Breeds:**

**ArchAngels: **The strongest of the Angels, ArchAngels possess two traits that put them above the rest, and a hidden one that only comes forth when the situation calls for it. These two apparent traits are the jewels that are either nestled upon the crown of their head or surrounding their neck as an iron collar, imbued with magic that makes it impossible for one to remove such a thing and their "Angel" wings that allow them to fly. The hidden trait is unknown to many, and it is a secret that these guardians and their humans often take to the grave. It is said that ArchAngels are the judges of the fate of the Earth come the apocalypse. However, this is merely a rumor and ArchAngels are truly only a thing of myth for most, there only ever being one hundred of these creatures alive at any given time. Aside from these legends that surround the Angels, the only true difference between them and other Angels are merely their strength and their three distinguishing marks. Other than that, they have the intelligence that all Angels are graced with and the ability to pass through walls unhindered and to return to their master's soul when needed. While remarkable, there are so few that scientists have never examined these special Angels more than necessary.

**FarAngels: **FarAngels are regarded with a mixture of fear and respect. They are the ones that dominate in underground battles held between competitors for money, and they have Angel wings as well, however, they cannot fly and can hide these wings, where as ArchAngels cannot. Other than that, they possess higher psychic energy levels than regular Angels and are more likely to change into vengeful spirits when their partners pass over into the next world. FarAngels are said to only be gifted to those that posses extraordinary powers themselves, and it is not merely a fluke, as it is considered with ArchAngels. FarAngels also have the power to shape-shift into different forms depending on their moods.

**SeraphimAngels: **SeraphimAngels are the mediums in the world of Angels. They often appear to their masters in the form of mythical creatures and are wrapped in chains most of the time, bound to their masters until the end of eternity. These Angels are the longest-lived Angels, retaining memories of their past lives. Their human counterparts often take up some form of profession in history or something that involves the world of old. SeraphimAngels are fluent in many tongues, having lived since the dawn of time, and they are a handy traveling companion. SeraphimAngels aren't much in the course of fighting; however, most have some form of attack that allows them to bind their opponents motionless for some time, making them prized partners in two-on-two fights underground.

**RiseAngels: **RiseAngels are the second-weakest of Angels. These are more suited for gentle sparring than actual battle. They tend to be almost replicas of their human partners in nature and there are no discerning features about these except for having a symbol upon their shoulder, situated between the blades sometimes. These often are some sort of pattern that is unique to that Guardian, like a finger print. RiseAngels tend to be meaner copies of their humans, pulling malicious pranks when younger. When older, they can convince their masters to fire others or have other people fired. These Angels rely more so on wit and slyness that strength and justice, and as such, tend to dabble in dark arts.

**DaiAngels: **DaiAngels are the weakest of the Angels. They have exact copies of their designated human's mind and tend to die in the same way. DaiAngels tend to be underestimated; however, these creatures have the terrible power of Compulsion, a spell that allows the Angel to control a stronger Angel for a limited amount of time. While helpful with most, it breaks almost immediately on a FarAngel and has no effect on ArchAngels. DaiAngels are good-natured, despite their wicked ways; they simply have to be crafty to survive. DaiAngels have no distinct marks and look like ordinary animals or humans. This is dangerous, considering they are sturdier than normal humans, but other Angels can handle them if need be.

**TrueAngels: **Despite their innocent name, TrueAngels are considered the worst of the worst. As strong as FarAngels (though some can match up to ArchAngels as well), these are renegade Angels. They are bound to no human partners. Despicable in every way, TrueAngels wish to wipe mankind off the face of the Earth. However, in the past it is known that some foolish humans became their "Pact-partners", a procedure that bound the two beings souls together artificially. While their strength increased ten-fold, the TrueAngels were defeated in the end by an Angel of Light, Gabriel. He locked them away, sacrificing himself and saving the human race. It is said that these titans still remain underneath the Earth's crust, that every quake and tsunami is them expressing their displeasure. But, of course, these are only silly legends.

**Angel Ages/ Lifespan:**

**Adults:** Adult Angels are known to become as such when the human partner becomes twenty-one. However, this mechanism is speeded up by traumatic experiences, turning the Angel at that time into an Adult, so as to deal with the stress placed upon the human. Not all Angels can do this, and while suicides are somewhat avoided thanks to this, there are still many who perish from having Angels still stuck in their current life stage. Adult Angels are the strongest, with their powers fully developed and a set nature.

**Young Adults:** Young Adult Angels normally stay with their humans from the age of fourteen to the age of twenty. Of their twenty-first birthday, they are transformed to Adults. Young Adults are gangly in appearance and tend to tire more easily. They are also sarcastic, rude, and rather emotional. While this can sometimes simply be the Guardian's true nature, most often it is simply hormones and the need to understand.

**Juveniles: **Juvenile Angels are present from the childish age of five to the awkward age of thirteen. In this stage they get into petty fights, learn more of their heritage, and simply explore the full range of their powers. As seen with Keroberos, ArchAngels are incapable of flight until the age of twelve, and even then they are only able to flutter about for a few seconds. True flight isn't mastered 'till about a year after. Juveniles are adorable and have rather large, expressive eyes. They tend to exude an aura of cuteness, a basic mechanism to warn off predators and install parental instincts in Adults.

**Infants: **From when they are first born through the age of four, Angels learn to walk, control their speech and simply bond with their humans. They are at their weakest in this form. At this time, no actual powers have developed and they spend a great deal of time either conversing (once they can) or napping.

_**Next:**__ The relationship between Kamui and Subaru, as well as their separate bonds with their bonded Angels._


	3. Demons Choose Their Newest Sick Pleasure

Ah, how time does fly...Wow, I have nothing to say...

* * *

**Track: _02_**

**...Demons Choose Their Newest Sick Pleasure...**

* * *

As usual, today was turning into a lousy Monday. Or was it Friday; Saturday? God, like hell Subaru could tell time in his condition. Nursing a battered forehead, the man staggered slightly as he turned too sharply down a street corner, house finally coming into view as his vision swam. That spirit had been more than a little testy, having nearly knocked the medium out. And it really didn't help that the poor Sumeragi had lost his cigarettes on the way home, they having somehow fallen out of his back pocket.

Beside him, the cat known as Spinel Sun limped, more injured than his master and much more pissed. In fact, he had already threatened three ordinary citizens, a cat, two dogs, and five DaiAngels precisely. All of his victims had reacted in about the same way, screaming shrilly and running off, except for one Angel that had the nerve to cuff him, a DaiAngel Adult who had the form of a snow leopard. Or rather, as was now the case, a snow leopard with a giant line where the right eye should have been.

Which was why Subaru was currently housing such a need for a cigarette, if only to lighten the aching in his head with smoke that would sear his throat and leave his eyes raw with tears that fought a losing battle against the white stick's curling, airy child. Plus, he needed something to get his mind off the loss of a sizeable amount of money that he had given up paying for his Angel's little spat. The loss of all his cash on hand meant that he could not buy any more cigarettes, as his identification was needed to cash checks and that was currently locked inside the house that was only, say, three hundred feet ahead of the two now.

Oh, home sweet home, currently home to a boy who was said to have murdered many people, aside form his foster parents, and was currently curled up in one of the guest rooms fast asleep with his bonded ArchAngel (the one who had actually killed the people) right beside him. Damn, Subaru _really_ did not need this sort of shit right now. Apparently, his panther-like follower agreed with his personal sentiments, for the beast growled and muttered, "If that kid causes any trouble, I swear to the Gods that I'll skin his hide then kill him." Which one, the boy or the ArchAngel, the cat was actually referring to was not known, though Subaru had a feeling that it was most likely directed at the Angel, who had about as much nerve as Spinel Sun. And was just as cheeky. The man merely hummed in response, earning an irritated snapping of jaws.

Spinel Sun padded ahead of the other one, taking the lead and entering the house first, passing easily through a creamy outer wall, Subaru stepping through a mahogany door, brass knocker receiving a quick once-over (the dust was still undisturbed) before the young man entered the place he had come to call "home" in a mocking sense of the word. Bought by the government after being unable to contact him in his old, dingy apartment when a terrible increase (though not as bad as the current epidemic) in haunted souls left his clan weakened both physically and spiritually as they struggled to deal with the poor spirits, their leader off and wandering about, this house served as Subaru and Spinel Sun's resting place. Sparsely furnished, it was still rather large and located on a street where only those that were extremely wealthy could afford the lots.

The basic color scheme of the dwelling included the simplest hues of black, white, and brown with varying other mixtures thrown in at random spots, adding a dash of spice to the otherwise classically drab building. While the exterior concentrated more so on cream and ivory, the room that Subaru ended up in was a pleasing mixture of black shades with violet splashes thrown in at designated areas. The room connected to it, a spacious bathroom, was currently Subaru's destination, Spinel Sun plopping down beside the occupied bed of the bedroom, staring at the boy twisted in ebony sheets with his golden ArchAngel stretched out beside him. Two new charges, the shaken cat thought with some mild disgust, the snarl that had been sneaking onto his taut features sliding away as his Sumeragi slipped back into the room, clutching antiseptics for the few wounds that were bleeding and Tylenol to keep away the worst of the pain. Tucked in the crook of one arm was white gauze, ready to cover up the black cat.

Spinel Sun shifted into a more upright position and allowed Subaru to administer the medication and wrap him like a mummy, closing one teal eye as the gauze was wound around the ear, across the lid, before looping slightly at the jaw line and reaching the starting point. It took up a large chunk of the thirty minutes the two were allowed to become accustomed to these invading beings before they awoke, and as the clock perched upon the mantle of a midnight-hued dresser struck two-thirty, Subaru rose on stiff legs to hobble out of the room, both to change clothes and to escape his Angel's piercing stare, still sharp despite the lack of one eye.

The panther stretched slightly before padding closer to the resting boy, black-brown locks spread about him in a sort of halo. Indeed, Spinel Sun could already tell this one was to be trouble. The boy's eyes were flickering beneath pale lids, twitching as dreams swiftly became nightmares. Spinel Sun cocked his ears ever-so-slightly, smirking as Kamui's breathing was sped up, like that of one suddenly finding themselves smothered by the pillow that had once been their comfort. This change in the boy's respiratory system could only mean that he was currently speeding toward awakening, being pushed onward by terrible sights that only his eyes would ever view.

Spinel Sun backed away a step, right forepaw remaining up, stance akin to that of a pointer's. Within ten seconds of the cat doing such a thing, the boy drew in a particularly violent gust of air, and his eyelids fluttered open, mauve gaze bright with panic as his eyes swept frantically over his room. His orbs locked onto the cat, the only familiar object in the room aside for the unconscious Angel beside him. "Where are we?" he spat at Spinel Sun, then, seeming to remember his manners, he adopted a gentler tone, though there was still an edge to it. "Gomenasai… but, where are we? Your home…?"

The feline was not in a good mood. Here he was, being questioned like some damn sensei, which he most certainly was not, and the boy had the nerve to act brash before trying to cover up his words with meaningless apologies. It was of no small wonder as to why Spinel Sun chose then to lower his speaking tone to deadly silent, so low his words came out as a hiss. "I wonder, chibi-san. Are we in my house, my current residence? Or are we in a pit in Hades?"

A smooth voice cut through the tension, soft and gentle, a calm brook gliding through a treacherous forest, a haven of sorts. "Spinel, could you please not scare Shirou-san, no, Kamui-kun?" Subaru Sumeragi had once more appeared, this time dressed in loose slacks and a faded t-shirt, cuffs worn slightly from use. The man was smiling slightly, but the warmth did not reach his eyes, and it seemed rather mocking, the twisted parody of a sign of happiness. This was all for Clow-san, a man who had taken the place of his father, in some strange way. Clow Reed had asked for Subaru to be nice, mend the boy, stop the killing, and figure out what the _hell_ was wrong with the kid. Like now, the boy was currently cowering against his Angel. The youth was trying to pass it off as dizziness, hand pressed carelessly against forehead. Perhaps, Subaru might have believed it (when pigs fly), had it not been for the sudden flash of fear in the boy's mauve eyes, the way his knuckles whitened as he clutched the dark sheets beneath him.

Subaru was slightly surprised to find his gentler side reacting in a concerned way, but, then again, that part of him had only ever been suppressed, so it was understandable when Subaru actually chose to question his emotions and reflect back on the old him. If he had never met Seishirou-san, he would be by the boy's side, acting like a mother-hen and bustling around sheepishly as he tried to make Kamui as comfortable as possible. Hell, he would be doing and feeling quite a few things currently if not for the fact that his heart had been ripped apart. It had taken him nine years to put the pieces back together and lock up his heart once and for all. Even now, though, it still felt as if some parts were missing, wounded, or struggling to return to normal. That fabrication of "normal" had long since faded, as had the childhood innocence that had plagued Subaru when he was a teenager. Sure, his looks were still angelic; his words were cherubic in their tone and rhythm. But the actual feelings that once drove these acts were gone.

But here was a piece of his heart, struggling to shine through. If he helped this boy, he might recover some of himself; that ideal, no matter how impossible it seemed, brought Subaru to the edge of the bed, slender digits outstretched to stroke the boy's hair, smooth away some of the tension that currently resided in his lithe form. He couldn't however: the Angel of Kamui had awoken and warned the Sumeragi away with a hiss, eyes slits as the cat tried to adjust to the fact that darkness had just been replaced by constant light when he parted his blonde lashes. The Sumeragi Head withdrew, outstretched hand sweeping down elegantly to go slack beside his body once more. The winged lion followed that hand with a wary pair of eyes, they returning to his face, a mixture of fatigue, distrust, and hunger etched upon that living stone as slender limbs wrapped around the beast's neck, black-brown locks smashing against a sun-hued pelt as Kamui buried his face in the cat's coat.

With that touch, both of the felines cast their eyes upon the boy, and Subaru began to withdraw, already realizing that after having slept for so long, food was in order. Regaining the use of his voice, the man left the room once more with a few words quivering in his wake. "The bathroom is through the other door; use it as you see fit. If you need anything, ask Spinel Sun, and I'll return with something edible shortly."

Subaru wandered the halls, moving in directionless motions that somehow managed to weave into a dance that led him to the kitchen. There, with the recurring theme of black on white present, Subaru contemplated the boy as he set to work preparing a western dish (Japanese hospitals, no matter how respectable, tended to lack in variety, especially when it came to food). Considering that Kamui had been fed three square meals a day and been allowed minimum exercise with bathroom breaks, but had been forced to sleep for the remainder of that period spent in the hospital, Subaru chose to make an easily digestible meal. Chicken broth, with a pleasing plethora of vegetables thrown in, as well as some meats added, more so for flavor than nutritional value, was put together in a span of time just under thirty minutes, the meat having already been prepared in case Subaru didn't feel like making some spectacular feast and simply wished to warm up some scraps. Sadly, the vegetables took awhile to chop and in the meantime, the pot that the stew would be prepared in was filled with water and set to boil. It only took ten minutes for the meal to be done once the ingredients were added, and soon Subaru was heading back toward the room, blowing gently over a ceramic mug that contained the chicken, its various companions floating along beside it in the murky water, the chopped poultry sometimes bumping into the vegetables and prime cutlets.

Subaru was able to reach Kamui's room rather quickly, it being located only so many tens of meters away from the kitchen. The house was rather grand, but the Sumeragi had long suspected that most of the walls hid empty space behind them, though he truly had no idea what said space was needed for. While Spinel Sun often passed through walls, while in their home he normally refrained from committing such an act, calling it improper.

Arriving at the young man's door, Subaru pulled at the door handle with his free hand, the brass-colored knob yielding easily against the Sumeragi's powerful grip: rather strong despite such nimble, seemingly-delicate fingers.

Finding himself back within the confines of the boy's current sanctuary, Subaru made no fuss about closing the door, leaving it ajar slightly for when he chose to exit once more. The boy, Kamui, was not in the room, but both cats were eyeing each other, seeming to size each other up before breaking their gaze and instead directing them upon Subaru.

Spinel Sun was currently nestled in a corner, front paws crossed carelessly at the wrists, back end having sunk down low over his haunches, his posture that of one that was currently relaxed but could fight at any moment.

As for Keroberos, he was still upon the bed, but now he sat back on it, angel wings spread at half-mast with rounded ears directed on the bathroom door, tail swirling around his body lazily. Feeling the Sumeragi's eyes upon him, those amber orbs narrowed ever-so-slightly.

Padding in the direction opposite of the bed, Subaru wandered to where a desk had been set up, rolling the chair aside across plush carpet as he carefully set the bowl down upon the mahogany wood, covered in ebony chippings, of course.

After a moment's silence, Subaru chose to speak, choosing his words with the uttermost care, fighting to sound monotone, though there was some small inkling of fear creeping across his spine; it had been rather long since he had been sharing a house with someone other than his Angel.

"Where's Kamui-kun? Spinel Sun, you stayed to watch him didn't you?"

The cat smiled, obviously amused and cocked his head in the direction of the bathroom, the door pulled closed.

"The boy's getting freshened up – ah, he's coming out now. "

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. Those were Subaru's thoughts as the teenager slipped through the door, edging it shut and walking to the bed that his Angel was seated on. Dressed in sweatpants with a waistband that barely kept the too-large cotton slacks from falling to his ankles and a large, button-up black shirt that hung from his frame (exposing much of his collarbone in the process), the young boy seemed ready to topple over, far too skinny for Subaru's liking (and considering the man was borderline anorexic himself…) with tired eyes and a slumped posture.

Pasting a sad, slightly wan smile upon his lips, the Sumeragi spoke up, causing the boy to snap around and gawk, eyelashes parting wider and wider, as if Kamui had forgotten that Subaru existed.

"You seem like you need something to eat, Kamui-kun. I fixed some chicken broth, if you're feeling up to eating." So saying, the man gestured with his head at the stew, Kamui following his gaze and staring at the bowl with some odd glint in his eyes.

As if feeling Subaru's curious eyes upon him, Kamui snapped his head around, sharply fixing the Sumeragi with an almost reprimanding glare, the beginnings of a snarl forming upon his face. The more childish part of Subaru, the one who had acted concerned earlier, came forth once again, chuckling.

This, Subaru finally decided, would be the perfect mask to use. This innocent farce of himself would do well with this suspicious and wary boy, most likely opening up his hardened shell far more quickly than "Real" Subaru could ever manage. And then Kamui would be gone, out of his hair, out of his sight, out of his mind. Thank the Gods.

This sudden revelation left Kamui still staring at Subaru oddly, and then quickly diverting his gaze to the meal when Subaru smiled serenely at him. The man could feel his Angel's cold stare, teal eyes icy with disapproval. Spinel Sun, Subaru noted dispassionately, was always one that wanted to play fair and let all things come out into the open. How the Angel had been molded into such a personality was beyond Subaru's knowledge, though the man couldn't help but wonder if his grandmother had meddled with his partner whenever the two were separated.

Here was something to question her over the next time the two met.

Green eyes blinked at the sudden clinking of metal striking china, finding Kamui done with his meal, licking his lips in a satisfactory way that reminded Subaru of a cat, and staring in rapt fascination at the Sumeragi.

"You know," the boy began, resting his chin upon the palm of one upturned hand, the other still clutching the now-empty bowl, "I haven't seen as many facial expressions cross someone's face in the span of ten minutes as I did just then. Do you daydream often?" Beside Kamui (obviously, Subaru had been _very_ out of it if he had not seen the boy fetch the broth then settle back down onto the bed beside his cat) Keroberos sniggered, eyes alight with wicked humor.

The older man let his eyes dart to his own feline companion as he too spoke, fixing Kamui with a gaze that had softened considerably (no, don't let that boy cast a spell upon you, Spinel), "Oh, yes, Subaru-kun often just gets lost in his own thoughts. One time, he stayed that way for about two hours. It was so very amusing whenever he came out of his little dream to find that the setting sun was now the beautiful moon. And that one time he nearly burned his house down—"

Subaru frowned, feeling his more carefree self slink off. Kamui, noticing his less-than-pleased expression, stared at him owlishly, cocking his head slightly to the side. When the Sumeragi offered up another small smile, the boy smiled in return, a warm one that left Subaru staring at him in shock even after he had turned away to reenter the conversation the two chatty ArchAngels were having.

Gods, since when had Spinel Sun gotten so friendly? Had the damn cat been offered chocolate or something?

"Spinel," Subaru finally said, surprising the other three beings into silence as three different pairs of eyes turned once more to him "Did you happen to have any form of sweets today? Perhaps while I was gone?"

The black feline's expression turned quizzical then thoughtful, brow furrowing in some mock parody of concentration.

The Sumeragi felt a jolt run through his body as Kamui paled, eyes widening a fraction of an inch, then flickering across the room guilty. As if knowing that he had been caught, the youth had the decency to blurt out that he had indeed fed the cat some chocolate that had been in the drawer of the dresser, considering that Subaru had not responded and neither Kamui nor Keroberos truly had any liking for the sweet. While Spinel had not refused, his acceptance of the shunned snack had been given grudgingly.

This caused Subaru to purse his lips into a shadow of a pout, eyeing his cat angrily, like one would a dog that had just been caught eating the family dinner.

The beast didn't even have the decency to look flustered or guilty. Instead, Spinel Sun merely snorted and flicked the tip of his slinky tail once, a dismissive sign. Subaru didn't know whether to be as annoyed as hell or simply pissed.

Kamui, though, seemed to regret his actions, eyes downcast. He muttered a quiet apology, one that Subaru's ears had to strain to catch. The boy was biting his lip, and even when the panther waved off his apology with more brusque comments that clashed completely with his normally sarcastically solemn nature, the youth merely fidgeted. His violet eyes were exceptionally bright with dejection, and he seemed about ready to let loose a flood of waterworks like some cliché heroine from a B-rated movie.

Subaru promptly killed that sadistic, little voice in his head that started saying rather inappropriate things. Though, Subaru grudgingly accepted, the boy would look good in a dress. Wait, no; bad thoughts, bad voice!

"Ano, Sumeragi-san, are you all right?" Subaru blinked at being awoken from his thoughts once more and stepped backward a few paces, having discovered the boy that had currently just been the center of his thoughts had arrived at his side, head tipping backward to stare at the older, taller man.

"You were twitching, Subaru-kun." Flippant Spinel Sun always equaled pissed-off Subaru.

"No, I was merely trying to warn off the maggot that was crossing my line of vision, Spinel Sun. And, yes, Kamui-kun, I am all right. Somewhat."

Spinel Sun smiled and asked cheerfully, "Was _I_ that maggot?" at the same time that Kamui began, "Ano, Sumeragi-san…"

"Yes? And why, indeed. Sadly, you won't get out of my sight, Spinel."

The cat hummed happily in response. Kamui, however, seemed rather hesitant, choosing to only speak again once he was sure that the cat would not have any more outbursts.

"Well, you call me 'Kamui-kun', so could I call you Subaru-san?" The boy ducked his head, long bangs hiding eyes from view but doing nothing to cover the light blush that had appeared on his cheeks.

Subaru smiled, deciding that this was progress; gods, how long would he have to act so politely? It had only been a few minutes of sparse conversation and already "Real" Subaru was sick of this.

"My simple name will suffice, Kamui-kun. I don't often have company these days, and as such, I am rather faulty when it comes to using the correct ending. It doesn't help when the one that has been with you for the whole of your life has always called you with the familiar '-kun'. Actually, it would be easier for me to refer to you as Kamui, if I may be so bold as to suggest such an act."

Kamui blinked and pushed his hair out of his eyes, staring at the Sumeragi before nodding his head.

"I could...deal with that…"

Obviously, his social skills were as bad as Subaru's, especially considering the fact that he's a little punk one moment and an angel the next. Or so Spinel Sun's consciousness kept pressing as it melded with the man's, the two beings to be entangled for all of their lives.

Nevertheless, Subaru smiled and decided that the boy would be better off as a mute; he'd be much cuter that way. His thoughts were once again interrupted. Hopefully, this would be the last time for that day.

"And so the cold weasel and the angelic possum kissed and made up." Spinel Sun, intoxicated and drugged on chocolate, unaware that the Sumeragi was already planning to shove those words right back down his throat in the form of a foot later on, spoke cheerfully.

Kamui blinked and shared a confused look with his own Angel before Subaru took pity on the boy and spoke, raking one hand through his feathery hair.

"He get's like this with sweets. Please, don't ever give them to him again. Promise me…?"

Kamui's eyes became wide, him stuttering slightly as the cat continued to spout out random tidbits of information, sometimes pausing in his lecture to enquire softly "Does the kitty already have a crush?" or "You know, the birdie will tear you apart, right?" before giggling girlishly.

Even Subaru had to raise an eyebrow at the giggles, looking at Kamui with a crooked grin, as if asking whether he would be willing to forgive Spinel's atrocious (and slightly disturbing) behavior.

In the end, Subaru had to drag the cat from the room, Spinel Sun having decided that Kamui was the Easter Rabbit and that Subaru was a Soapland girl.

With that done, Subaru slammed the door firmly shut, hearing his follower sway almost drunkenly down the hallway on the other side, croaking out hiccups accompanied by terribly off-key lyrics about some dismal man who died with his wand snapped in two.

Despite the fact that Subaru was trapped in a room with a potentially dangerous Angel and his teenage charge, the Sumeragi felt relieved to be rid of his crazy feline and chuckled softly. Somehow, the gentle Subaru had slipped back in charge and was having a jolly time just getting to know the kid.

After laughing quietly for a few moments, Subaru looked up, Kamui standing next to the desk (he had run there when Spinel Sun started _hopping_ toward him) and Keroberos napping on the bed.

Kamui offered a hesitant, meek grin, as if wondering whether he too should find the situation funny.

"Kamui, did the sweets come in a box?" The boy blinked then stared down at the drawer that the chocolates had been found in. Finally, he nodded an affirmative.

"Did that box happen to have 'L.F.T' on it?"

"Yes…Why?"

Subaru laughed once more, and then pressed a finger to his lips, silently reprimanding himself, when Kamui cast an anxious glance at his sleeping cat. More than likely, after having so much excitement after so much time of practically nothing but ordinary occurrences, the boy was tuckered out.

The youth needed to get some more rest, Subaru reflected hazily before telling the former why he had enquired about such a thing.

"I received that from one of the more…rambunctious, you could say, members of the Sumeragi Clan. The letters stand for 'Liquor-filled Toffee' which explains why Spinel Sun was acting delusional rather than simply emotional."

Kamui's eyes widened once more in understanding (did the boy just have unusually large eyes, or what?) and his mouth formed an "o". Then he cocked his head to the side. "Emotional…?"

Subaru smiled again, and then pressed his ear against the door, deciding that now was the time to leave the boy to his own devices. Spinel Sun was most likely occupied with some form of entertainment, and Subaru wished to sleep, if only to relieve the pounding that had returned to his head. Kamui would likely retire once he left and even if the boy did wander in the household, Spinel Sun as well as the wards that guarded the grounds from harm would keep the boy from getting into too much mischief.

Time to leave.

"Well," his hand found the knob, "the last time he" and he was easing it back open, "ate candy, he ended up going crazy and bawling because he felt the whole world hated him," slipped through the gap, brought the door to a close to where only one green eye could be seen, "and destroyed a school. Now sleep well, Kamui. I'll start on your lessons tomorrow. You've had too much excitement for one day."

And the door clicked shut.

'…_Subaru-kun, you really do need to work on your social skills. Hokuto-chan would be upset if she knew that this was the first conversation that you had been a part of in nine years that had lasted longer than two minutes.' _

Why now?

Somewhere in the back of the Sumeragi's mind, he registered the clock hanging from black-paneled walls, reading some time after five p.m.

Well, the man certainly was making up for lost time.

* * *

Well, I've been gone for quite a while, hmm? Of course, if you wish to hear my pathetic excuses, you can read my excuses in my profile. Well, let's not dwell on the past (please?) and instead, look toward the future.

**Subaru****&****Kamui:**

You gotta wonder... Why the hell are they acting like this!? The answer is, amazingly, quite simple (or not, as my catty muse is telling me).

They're practically strangers when they meet in _X/1999_, yet they easily connect even though Subaru was giving everyone else the cold shoulder (he does lighten up eventually though), and in TRC, we have Protective!Subaru and Worried!/Protective!Kamui. I'm still not entirely convinced they're actual twins, per say. I'll bite for now though.

The reason they're actin' like smart asses (here) is because one could be considered a hermit and mentally unstable, and the other is a teenage boy...Hello blatant disrespect for the adult population, how are you doing today?

(This was originally about a page long…I shortened it, quite a bit)

Oh, as for Kamui being proper… he was basically just trying to get on Subaru's good side, having seen said man's Angel in action earlier. He'll act more like a brat once he gets back on track.

**Subaru/Spinel****Sun: **

And the dreaded pairing makes an appearance. Look, kiddies, it's S/S!

Ahem, now that such a little joke is out the way, we'll turn our attention to these two.

Overall, I see Spinel Sun as Subaru's conscious. Seeing as how many people deem his conscious as either Sei-chan or Hokuto (or some rather warped version of himself stuffed in an angel outfit that can change into a devil's costume shrunk down to the size of a pencil and perched on his shoulder), I felt that Spinel Sun was the closest we were going to get, seeing as how Seishirou is "talking" to him ("Aa, Subaru-kun, since I might not appear alive in this story, I shall instead torment you inside your head talking in my ex-vet voice.") , Hokuto is having fun just watching ("Jump the brat, Subaru!"), and a mini-Subaru would be rather strange (as if the afore-mentioned isn't strange enough). So, yeah, there is my reasoning. Take it or leave it. Preferably the former, but whatever suits your fangirl fancy.

**--0--0--**

If you see anything wrong, please let me know. It's rather hard to find all the mistakes without a Beta-Reader.

Oh, fixed some things in Chapter 1: minor details.

Oh, and more details about Keroberos and Kamui in the next chapter as this thing is way too long. :sweat drops:

Chapter 3 will be out on next Sunday, I should think. If the cruise to Mexico doesn't kill me.


	4. The Wheels Turn Slowly

Umm... summer sucks... I've had no time to myself... School is starting back up... I'll have more time to update now. Sadly, summer days are generally spent making connections and traveling. School days are generally spent in school for a while with the rest of the day off.

In other news -- I had a revelation. I kinda wanna start an RPG that has all the CLAMP characters in it. And other people can join and play as their favorite CLAMP character... Maybe I've spent too much time out in the sun? Umm, let me know what you think of this idea?

And the next chapter will be longer than this one. I just made this one short because I didn't want too many scene changes. There will be more in the next one. And it'll be longer...

* * *

**Track: _03_**

**...The Wheels Turn Slowly...**

* * *

The day after Kamui arrived had dawned at Subaru's house and began uneventfully. Well, it did for the slumbering Sumeragi anyway, having taken a nap shortly after leaving Kamui's room that had stretched onward into the next day. Now, he awoke at seven and was slightly surprised to find the alarm clock ringing. Funny, it was only supposed to do that in the mornings…

He had slept much longer than planned, and, with a heavy heart, he crept out of his comfy bed and stumbled into the living room.

What met his gaze was _not_ something he had been expecting.

Kamui was sprawled out on the floor covered by a large blanket that had previously occupied the boy's closet, if Subaru remembered correctly. He was watching some new, cheesy anime with a bored look on his face, one hand absently stroking his Angel's fur while the other stretched out toward Subaru in a sort of vague wave.

Situated in a comfortable position, Spinel Sun was neatly curled around the boy's back, not quite touching, paws and head inches from the messy locks, sticking up in random places upon Kamui's head. And, in front of Kamui in such a way so as to not block Subaru's flat-screen, Kerberos lounged, the remains of some liquid staining his muzzle a murky hue.

"Well, this is rather cozy." Subaru wasn't exactly a morning person. And his stupid cat wasn't exactly supposed to be hanging out with some little brat. Sarcasm was obvious when these two factors played into the scenario.

Kamui was apparently feeling better as well. "You're a bad host; I woke up at four and found out that you, asshole, don't understand the meaning of the phrase 'expiration date'." A raised eyebrow was all he got out of Subaru.

"Some of your food had _mold_ growing on it."

"Well, there _was_ a reason why it was shoved in the back. Genius." If the kid wanted an argument, so be it. However, the boy's sneering did nothing except make a smirk of Subaru's own creation slink across his lips.

"If you had thrown it _out _or maybe _eaten_ it, then it wouldn't have spoiled you—mmph! "

Spinel Sun promptly ended this discussion by wrapping his jet-black tail around Kamui's head, the furry tip finding its way onto his lips and then into his mouth when the youth tried valiantly to continue his speech.

Finally, Kamui make a disgusted spitting noise, discarding the tail from his mouth and sticking out his tongue in obvious displeasure as Subaru chuckled lightly. Kamui merely gave him the finger and received a clout from Spinel Sun for his troubles.

"Be a good boy, Kamui."

"But Spinel Suuuuun!" The named cat only snorted in reply and rolled away from Kamui and onto his paws, padding to stand beside Subaru, ending the matter before Kamui could let loose another plea.

Keroberos, for his part, was content to wash his face as his charge grumbled about unfair this and unfair that. He couldn't have cared less, so long as Kamui was not in any danger. The clout had sparked his suspicion, yes, but he would not act until further proof was shown that his intervention was needed.

Said proof came in the form of Subaru whispering something to Spinel Sun and the ink-colored cat returning to Kamui and falling on top of him, cutting off any means of escape with his weight (though he wasn't truly going to crush the boy), ebony paws placed carefully on either side of his head and legs, effectively trapping him.

The boy, naturally, became rather still, eyes swiveling back and forth between the cat above him and its master, trying to decide which one was in charge of this, which one would be more likely to help him escape.

He couldn't decide, though, for Keroberos was just as quickly out of his relaxed state and crouching beside Spinel Sun, sunk low on his haunches as his muscles quivered in anticipation of an upcoming battle. It seemed the other Angel was just as ready, for Spinel Sun was off Kamui and rolling around with Keroberos in a mere fraction of a second.

Kamui, with a rather pale face, turned narrowed mauve eyes in Subaru's direction. But, they quickly filled with something akin to pity as he saw the man's state. At first, it was snide, full of spiteful humor directed at Kamui. However, as he watched, that mask was replaced by a look of self-loathing, bitterness, horror.

And Subaru was gone, having left the room, cold voice spitting out that he was going to fix himself coffee. The cats didn't pause in their mock (or last least Kamui thought it was) fight, only snarling at a higher pitch, though their ears weren't yet flattened nor were the guard hairs located on their necks raised.

Kamui was faced with a rather uncomfortable decision. He could stay here and possibly be rolled over/stepped on/ slapped around/ bitten or he could chase after Subaru and pray that nothing bad would happen.

Kamui didn't know what that bad thing was that had his so worried. Rather, he simply had this gut feeling telling him to stay away from older human beings. _'They'll hurt you; they'll make you cry. Don't touch them, and don't let them touch you. Refuse their care, and reject their offers. Or, at the very least: stay with Keroberos!' _

Five seconds later, Kamui was scuttling out of the room and following the hallway that Subaru had taken, a vase crashing in his wake as the feline powerhouses began to growl in earnest now, though there was still a playful ring to it. Or so Kamui hoped.

It was hard to navigate the house, Kamui would admit to that much. Thankfully, just when he felt that he had passed the same door three times already, he smelled coffee, freshly brewed. Following his nose led him to the rather spacious kitchen that Spinel Sun had brought him to earlier. The youth made a mental note to get a map of the house drawn up, since he wasn't so good at remembering what routes he had taken.

Actually, when he thought about it, he wasn't very good at remembering quite a few things.

But, he quickly shook out of his thoughts, trying to find the source of the scent that continued to tickle his senses. Better than that chocolate milk Spinel Sun had forced down Kero-chan's and his throat.

What Kamui wasn't expecting was for a slender, yet larger than his, hand to place itself upon one of his narrow shoulders, applying some pressure and startling the boy rather badly.

"Aa, Subaru!" Feisty little tyke, wasn't he? The older man simply shoved him further into the kitchen in acknowledgement, following behind silently.

Though Kamui was roughly pushed into a chair (western in origin with cool metal wires twisting together to make a back), he felt better than to cry out, instead watching as Subaru pulled a pot of coffee from some unknown source before withdrawing two mugs from one of the upper cabinets that lined the kitchen's three walls.

The older man effectively filled them with the steaming brew, dropping a lump of sugar into one before bringing them both to the boy, one outstretched hand offering the sugared coffee to him.

Kamui shot the elder man a questioning glance as he took it, blowing gently across the top in an effort to cool it slightly.

"Like you really drank that milk Spinel offered willingly." Subaru only received a wry smile in answer.

Kamui, deciding the coffee was drinkable, took a long draught. He immediately swallowed and partially yelped in pain as the searing liquid left his burned mouth and scorched down his throat. At the same time, his eyes narrowed in obvious distaste and he spat out, "B-bitter!" while Subaru rolled his eyes.

"Once again, a sixteen-year-old has reached a startling revelation. Coffee with only one cube of sugar and fresh out of the pot is not at all agreeable with one's mouth. Remarkable."

The boy only fanned at his open mouth in reply, eyes watering slightly.

Subaru finally took pity on Kamui, dropping an ice cube into the still-steaming mug and adding cream to the concoction as well. When the youth tried some this time, ever-so-slowly, he sighed, taste buds appeased.

For a minute, silence reigned, Kamui having decided to shut up and drink his beverage while Subaru sipped carefully from his own cup. The two took that peaceful moment to size the other up, in reference for future confrontations.

While Kamui was deciding that Subaru was obviously bi-polar and a hermit, the older man had figured that any attempts at gentleness would be shot down by this punk, so to hell with "Nice" Subaru.

Kamui was apparently terrible with quiet of any kind, since he kept fidgeting after that decision and announced in the end that Spinel Sun wasn't all that bad but Subaru was in need of some medication.

This made the older man chuckle darkly and ask, "For what, exactly?"

"You're showing signs of having multiple personalities. Besides that, you've taken in a young boy, and I have yet to see any pictures of a boyfriend-slash-girlfriend. I've deducted that you might be harboring a bit of a Shotacon complex, considering the fact that you're _how_ many years older than me?

"Now that I think about it, counseling would be good too."

Well, that was unexpected. But, if Kamui had been with Spinel Sun for three hours, Subaru could hardly blame the lad. "Spinel Sun go off on one of his rants again?"

Kamui blinked up at him, head cocking ever so slightly, trying to appear innocent, though a wicked gleam was alight in those otherwise dead eyes. "He went off and proceeded to show us his rather large expanse of historical novels dictating the lives of other men that were suffering from the same symptoms as you."

There was a brief pause, in which Kamui downed another gulp of his drink, tongue lapping at his bottom lip in a way far too similar to a cat. And then, the boy continued.

"By the way, what exactly is an on…Om—the hell with this—what exactly are you?" Kamui finally spat the last bit out, eyes narrowed in frustration as the word he struggled to get out eventually caused him to become tongue-twisted. He muttered something unintelligible under his breath, shaking his head violently, as if in a final attempt to bring forth the word he scrambled for.

Subaru regarded the young boy, eyeing him 'till he stopped fidgeting before speaking, a monotonous tone keeping Kamui from sensing the sincerity he felt with explaining his job as well as his rank.

"I'm an Onmyouji. My kind exorcises spirits; send them on their way to the next life. I've been doing such things since I was rather young. Since Spinel Sun has told you about me, or so I assume, you must know that I am current head of the Sumeragi clan, the number one family in Japan that works closely with the government to provide welfare to those poor souls haunted and haunting.

"Of course, it is not by my own choice and the former head, the twelfth and my grandmother, currently handles most of my duties. Still, I deal with actual ghosts that are unable to move on. You see, we exorcist are here to keep the yin and yang levels relatively the same. Without us, there is an unbalancing of nature, this universe, and the powers that hold it together.

"In the end, I am both an ordinary man (well, as ordinary as a clan head can be, especially in a traditional family like the Sumeragi) and the link that unites the world of the dead with this plane the living find themselves located upon."

With that, Subaru drew his little speech to a close, having only gone over the bare bones of his position, his nature, his job, but still hashing out enough information that Kamui wasn't floundering in the dark.

The Sumeragi head knew that if the youth wanted more information, he could easily search it out within the city's rather expansive library. And if not that, then Subaru himself was a prime candidate. If he felt like talking, that is.

When he finally refocused on the younger man, he found bafflement and bemusement, a mixture of both that left him feeling slightly defensive and yet confused. Had he not answered Kamui's question? Perhaps the details had been sketchy and the words had been somewhat shifting, but that was Subaru's way: vague, yet to the point.

Or perhaps he had himself fooled and he really sounded like a mentally retarded child.

Sometimes, the snappier part of Subaru wondered if he had chosen correctly whenever he decided to quit school and focus more so on honing his onmyoujitsu skills. Now was one of those times as Kamui burst out laughing.

"I was talking about a different word," the teenager chuckled, amused greatly. "But thank you for explaining that anyway." Subaru blushed slightly and felt a tinge of irritation when the dark-haired youth just continued to chortle.

* * *

_Kamui dreams. _

_He dreams that there is darkness all around him. But he can see things, slowly being shaded in; black and white pictures that could be simple works of art except for the fact that they're moving. And there's this person above him, a mask in place over that face. That face? He knows this person…?_

_Yes – he does. _

_That white mask smiles down at him, wicked in its intent. The eyes cannot be seen, though there are two holes punched out for them. There are just black pits, drawing him down into nothingness. A sickly pale hand reaches for him, cufflinks encircling its wrist and that of its brother. _

_No._

_Then another snakes around his waist, the pale limb harshly reprimanding his struggles, cutting off his means of escape, leaving bruises where the blunt nails dig in too deeply. The painted on mouth is laughing at him, taunting him. Kamui's tormentor leans down for a kiss, cold plastic pressing against a suddenly dry mouth. Its then that Kamui realizes that his body is splayed out on a mattress, cheap sheets rustling underneath and cold laughter rings out. _

_He can't feel Keroberos. When Kamui desperately searches for his Angel, there is yet another void of darkness there – inside his heart, shaking him to the very core. Where is his protector? _

_What could have been a scream changes to a choking cough as the arm not latched firmly around his waist moves to squeeze his neck, cutting off oxygen. Only tears can gather in his eyes as those fingers travel down his neck to his collarbone, working at the tie found there with ease. Some detached part of Kamui's brain wonders if the hands have done this before. _

_It's only when a leg works its way between Kamui's own does the boy realize that the reason he had not kicked before was because of that same leg and its twin pressing down on his own, the weight crushing and unforgiving. And it's only when those hands begin to work at the buttons on Kamui's shirt does his mind finally grasp what is happening. And then he loses control. _

_Two arms that had been trying to push his attacker away now go on the offensive, instead turning to claws and dragging across a clothed chest. But it does no good. Instead, it only brings pain. Kamui tastes blood as teeth dig without care into his neck, breaking skin and leaving the boy panting harshly before a tongue has shot deep into his mouth, the hand that had been working on his trouser buttons tightening around his wounded neck, daring him to fight against the tongue that coats his own in blood, his own crimson liquid. _

_It works for a few seconds longer before the mouth moves away. Kamui's eyes, having closed of their own accord, reopens to stare at the face. But, the mask is still in place, the only difference being the red splattered sickeningly across the white mask, the only color in this nightmarish place. _

_Kamui whimpers loudly as the arm around his waist wrenches him up, throwing him unceremoniously onto his side. When the boy scrambles to get back up and away, he realizes that the masked person was planning on it. His shirt has long been gone, but his pants and boxers leave now, forcing Kamui to his hands and knees to avoid falling as they're yanked off. _

_That's a dangerous mistake. _

_His arms are held into place by some force; a creature that he cannot see but knows is an Angel. One gone so horribly wrong that Kamui nearly cries again as he realizes the hopelessness of his situation .Then two cold hands grab his hips and Kamui experiences a new kind of pain, one that reaches far beyond the one on his neck and waist did, obliterating his senses except for that terrible hurt. _

_His entrance is penetrated harshly and the boy screams out. Once more, there is cruel laughter, amid hoarse cries of pleasure that can barely be heard below Kamui's own yells. _

_By the time the man reaches climax, Kamui is shivering and spent, semen from his own unwanted release covering the twisted sheets below. Kamui's tears look like liquid silver in this haunted place. His cries still ring in his ears._

_When the pressure that has held his front end up for so long relents, Kamui immediately collapses, the masked man seeming to have disappeared too. The only thing he can feel is a pounding ache spreading through his body, throbbing hotly in those places that were defiled so ruthlessly. He can't hear anything and everything seems fuzzy to his blurred vision. With a soft sigh that ends in a high whine, Kamui lays his head on the sheets beneath him. _

_But, where there once was comfort, now there is only darkness, once more swallowing Kamui's senses. But this time, the broken boy welcomes it. He needs rest, and this is as good as it's going to get. Might as well take advantage of what little time he has until that man returns. Kamui can feel it in his blood; he will come back, placing bruises upon split skin, spilling blood upon a battered body. And in the end, Kamui will go to school, act as if nothing has happened. _

_And when he starts crying for no reason, his Angel locked deep within slowly removing the memories of past times, his teachers will wonder. Will wonder about those tender spots upon his body, will wonder about the missing homework and the parental guardian that seems to be somewhat fake. And when his counselor asks why he is crying, Kamui will whisper because he is not good enough. A victim's choice of words will spill out of his mouth before Keroberos finishes his deeds – and erupts, taking both the masked man and those that dared question Kamui's actions with him. But Keroberos won't be harmed; they will be the ones in caskets, pity and worry forever etched on their faces._

_And Keroberos will whisper ever so softly to Kamui, "Forget." _

_Kamui does not know that this dream is a broken memory of not-so-long-ago. _

_Kamui can only watch as yet another dream starts, another mask in place, another face twisted and forgotten. _

_Another night of intense pain before it is washed away._

* * *

Forget it all, Kamui. Keroberos passed his angel wings over the sleeping boy's body, capturing those memories that were trying to sneak back to the surface and once more placing them far away. Every night, those memories that were supposedly forgotten would rise up, the mental scarring to great for Keroberos to remove completely. So the winged Angel would instead change them to dreams, nightmares of twisted passion and breaking glass.

When daylight came, they would fade away, as dreams so often do. It is only those that were worth remembering that Keroberos kept: the happiest, the most peaceful. It was these that Kamui would experience in full – fueling his bratty attitude and leaving him laughing like any normal teenager. And those that plagued his subconscious, feasting on his bitterness and negative energies, it was these that Keroberos sealed, blowing them away until yet another night came.

Before, it had been easy. When Kamui had been drugged, it had been only blackness. Before that Keroberos had done as he did now. The only difference was that now someone watched: an Angel with butterfly wings and a teal diamond planted on his forehead. Keroberos sighed in relief when it was done, a scant twenty minutes left until the rising sun would awaken the boy. He moved away, floating off the bed and coming to rest on the carpet, starting for his favorite resting place when a shifting of light caught his golden eyes.

"And what business do you have here, Spinel Sun?" The lion Angel sat back on his haunches, facing the doorway where a sliver of teal could be seen, the only part of the butterfly Angel that was visible. Nosing the open door to where he was able to pass through, Spinel Sun picked his way to sit beside the bed, facing the youth that lay twisted in the comforter, one small foot sticking out from underneath.

"Subaru-kun has barriers set up. While they can only sense magical disturbances outside the house, I can feel them within. Pray tell, what were you doing to your own charge?" Spinel Sun turned grave eyes on the golden feline, the tip of his tail coming to rest centered between his two front paws, twitching back and forth.

"A few spells to sweep away nightmares; nothing more." Keroberos smiled slightly, exposing his canines and the row of teeth that lined his jaw. His eyes were focused on the other's tail, knowing that staring straight in his eyes would give away everything Keroberos had worked for.

"Oh. I see." Spinel Sun ducked his head in acknowledgement, silently accepting the explanation before beginning to head back out the door. His lithe body slipped through the gap followed not long by his tail, the tip curling around the edge of the door and dragging it closed behind him. Keroberos stared after the dark cat, ears slightly back and body rigid. Spinel Sun knew he was lying; that much was certain. But, the golden cat would not act to silence him unless it was required. While he was becoming rather good at it, memory spells were such fickle things.

How could he know that even his own human was beginning to suffer, losing fragments of important memories, those just made and those many years old? But Keroberos would know soon enough, that much was sure. But he could feel that his spells, woven for so long that each was an exact copy of its predecessor, were slowly starting to decay, being broken apart by a being that not even he could stand up against.

"Aa, Kamui, you and I are in a rather strange predicament. Do you think that you could try to make friends with this man? My instincts are whispering of long-dead demons rising up. Ask that man; he may know of such things. Do as I say, boy." Keroberos's eyes glowed completely gold for a moment, no pupil breaking through those impressive magical orbs. And then they faded back to normal, the cat yawning before collapsing in a heap, rearranging his body before drifting off.

Outside, beady black eyes watched the magical auras within; saw the golden waves washing over the amethyst pool, tainting it. Jigsaw's beak clacked once in excitement, and then the DaiAngel was soaring, returning to his human partner. And that man, he was up late, watching the morning news, a spectacular predicament having developed.

It seemed that many of the ArchAngels were dying. Their human partners were being brutally murdered, and there were reports of two great Angels, one made of wires and cables, another made of water – a sea serpent attacking those ArchAngels nearest to the water. But through all this, Kamui and Keroberos slept.

And Subaru stayed awake, nervously smoking on his ninth cigarette of that night while Spinel Sun once more replayed the message left by his grandmother, picked up by his answering machine. _"Subaru-san, they are moving, just as it was prophesized. Please – Subaru-san, pick up. The Battle is fast approaching. …Goodbye, Subaru-san. I pray that Spinel Sun has been taking care of you."_ Spinel Sun continued to stare at the machine, speaking slowly. "Already? Couldn't they have at least waited until August?"

The black cat turned sorrowful eyes on his charge when the man failed to make a reply. "Oh, Subaru-kun; I'm so sorry."

But Subaru wasn't watching him. Instead, those green eyes were focused on a picture set on his nightstand. It contained two teenagers, mirror images of one another, and it held an older man, brown eyes sparkling in good will. The man that should have faced Subaru on the Promised Day, now a decaying corpse but never a distant memory.

* * *

**:Omake:**

_--Chibi versions of Kamui, Subaru, Spinel Sun, and Keroberos charge out onto a stage, each carrying a sign. Jigsaw flies in and places a sign with 'a' written on it in the center of the stage. Kamui and Keroberos line up on the left side of it while Subaru and Spinel Sun go to the other side. They each turn their cards to face the audience, the signs reading 'Omake' together. The curtain closes before lifting up to reveal all four without any signs. -- _

Kamui: Welcome to the after-show!

Subaru: We would have called it Kero's Corner except for the fact such a name has already been used by _Card Captor Sakura_.

Keroberos & Spinel Sun: Watch it; we're in it!

Kamui: But to talk about my relationship with Keroberos – well, Subaru can ask the questions.

Subaru: _--takes out an index card and begins to read off the question penned there--_What is Kamui's relationship with Keroberos, exactly?

Kamui: Well, I think of him more as an older brother than anything else. But he's also kind of my best friend in a weird way. --_smiles faintly--_

Keroberos: And he's sort of my child/slave/other half. So I want to erase all his memories and keep him from coming to harm. And I want to find him someone that won't care about my strange ways.

Subaru & Spinel Sun: _--looking faintly disturbed-- _Well, that's cool…

Kamui: _--reading script for rest of story-- _Oww…poor Subaru… Poor me. Gods, this author wants us all to suffer.

Keroberos: That's all the time we have for now. But we hoped you enjoyed the Kamui-getting-raped scene.

Kamui: I just get so abused…

Subaru: At least you're not a fucking pansy in every single fanfic you're featured in.

Spinel Sun: _--staring open-mouthed-- _Wow… Subaru-kun just cussed…

Subaru: …This is _exactly_ what I'm talking about!

_--The screen fades to black with arguing being heard in the background right before the sound cuts off--_

I've lost my marbles? We are just now barely getting into the plot? Desen wants to make everyone that will be featured in this story suffer? Well, we know that last one is true…


	5. Shifting Tides Sigh

I'm currently bawling my eyes out after watching "Message of Regret" by Kagamine Rin on Youtube...yeah.

**

* * *

Track: _03_**

**...Shifting Tides Sigh...**

* * *

Three days.

It had been three days since Kamui and Subaru had actually spoken to one another. It wasn't exactly because they had fought but rather – as Keroberos put it – they had conflicting personalities. And now, staring one another down, it seemed that yet another clash was not long in coming.

However, with neither cats there to help their humans, the two could not do much more than glare. It wasn't that Subaru couldn't use his occult powers to harm Kamui. Nor was Kamui above fighting dirty if the need arose. It was simply that the two…

They weren't in the best position to argue just yet.

Kamui glowered at Subaru, trying his hardest not to pant as his legs trembled beneath him, refusing to listen to their owner's silent command to carry his fucking weight without complaint. And, right now, they were screaming at him, his muscles quivering as they struggled to hold him upright. That doctor had warned him that he might be prone to collapsing – this, however, was ridiculous!

He was not some delicate fawn, no matter how effeminate his face might appear, no matter how scrawny his body was. And his legs had better figure that out quick or they were in for a world of hurt! Never mind the fact that they were a part of his body and he would experience the same pain they did. Kamui wasn't in the best state of mind, having just taken pills to help him sleep.

The only problem lay in the fact that his room was down the hallway and he just _had_ to lose control of these limp noodles formerly known as his legs right in front of Subaru, who had been exiting one of the many spare rooms, some sort of reading material in hand. Gods damn the man to Hell. Gritting his teeth, the young man pressed both hands against the milky wall beside him, trying to regain his balance and wobble off before he made a fool of himself completely.

Subaru, for his part, was returning Kamui's glare simply because it was best if he hated the boy. While the day after Kamui's arrival had started out rather well, Subaru had been somewhat upset when he just started smiling – in earnest, of all things – at Kamui's antics and his own foolish ways. That couldn't happen; it wouldn't happen. Not that Subaru simply wished to wallow in self-pity. Rather, he did not wish harm upon anyone else. It was his burden to bear; it was his fault. Penance could be served by living in solitude, though Spinel Sun was one being that would ever truly get close to Subaru. Thus, Subaru might be able to forgive himself when his time to die came, and if he could push that date closer, then so be it. Subaru was not suicidal, did not want to be. Instead, he wished to shorten his time on Earth so as to return to his sister that much quicker without committing a sin that would set him on the path to Hell.

"What the hell do you want?" Kamui growled coldly, startling Subaru out of the dark recesses of his mind and into the present. The young man was slowly but surely sliding down toward the ground, legs folding and the boy gasping for breath, eyes glassy but filled with determination. Subaru glanced down at the book he still clutched, a complete collection of Shakespeare – rewritten in Japanese for those that wished to enjoy the writings of a madman with an Angel that had later driven him to suicide. Or was that Edgar Allen Poe? Subaru glanced coolly up at Kamui, eyeing the hands that clutched at the wall, the white knuckles.

"Do you need help?" Subaru had two options; it was Kamui's choice to make, however. If the boy said yes, he could help Kamui up and bring him to his room. In the process, he might get some part of his face clawed off and called some word or another at least three times. Or, option number two: the youth would say no and he would continue to his own sleeping quarters, probably regretting his inability to take charge of the situation for the rest of the day. But at least he wouldn't have to face possible mutilation. _'And I'm proud of that? You're turning into a lizard, Sumeragi.'_

"Please…" Kamui hated himself for asking, hated to show any sort of reliance upon this bitter man. This schizophrenic jerk; this bipolar bastard. Maybe he had been just a tad hurt when Subaru suddenly withdrew that day, but that was understandable. They had been having fun – Scrabble, Monopoly, even a "Divining Board" – which had proclaimed Subaru to be a waitress working in a gay bar and Kamui a wealthy novelist-- had fallen before the two. By the end, Kamui's cheeks hurt from laughing, simply from his companion's wit, and Subaru actually seemed to be having fun. And then – it started as a shudder, working its way across the Sumeragi, pale face becoming ashen and eyes colored emerald darkening as some wicked voice that Kamui couldn't hear spoke to Subaru. He knew something must be speaking to the man, for Subaru had tipped his head slightly to the side, cocking his head the way a dog does when hearing some sound.

Then, the older man had bitten his bottom lip, had stared down at his palms with something akin to revulsion. He hadn't ordered Kamui to leave, return to his room. Instead, Subaru had withdrawn of his own will, stumbling to his feet, backing away from the chair that he had been seated in, away from Kamui and the table that had been set between them. And then he was gone, leaving Kamui wondering if he had done something wrong; pushed the boundaries too soon.

Because Kamui wasn't an ass, would never truly be some punk. Certainly, he might act like one, but he just didn't want to get hurt. The teenager was wary of trusting people, knew that cruelty often hid behind kind faces, and he would be damned if he fell in with the wrong crowd. But he still wanted friends, lovers, family.

He was still human.

And – he wanted to be friends with the Sumeragi. Some part of him warned against the two becoming close, but they could still be friends, right? So to have someone that he believed could be kind -- was being nice, suddenly back away – it was disheartening and Kamui hated himself for getting upset over such an action.

Subaru stared down at the boy, wary for a moment, before hoisting him up gently. One arm wrapped carefully around a thin back while the other steadied shaky legs – Kamui leaned against Subaru with a short sigh of relief, muscles only protesting gently now as half the weight was lifted off them.

The Sumeragi was not a particularly tall man – being just under five-feet-nine-inches, average height – nor did he weigh very much. What muscles he did have were not prone to lifting bulky items, anything over so many pounds being difficult to carry. He staggered slightly when Kamui slumped against him. Not that the boy was that heavy either. He was just – unmanageable; long legs, pale arms trying to become accustomed to the sudden shortage of space. It didn't help that Kamui's eyes were starting to drift close – support found – body shutting down.

And yet – they managed. Subaru found the doorway that led to Kamui's bedroom, green eyes straining to look past dark, unruly locks of hair – the head they were attached to nestled under Subaru's chin. Somehow, a less-than-muscular Subaru was able to help a half-asleep Kamui find his bed. Though the younger one nearly dragged the man down with him as he collapsed on the bed. And then Kamui was gone, facial features relaxing, body unclenching – tenseness smoothing into contentment.

'_Is he that upset at me?'_ Subaru was more than a little disturbed to find that he cared what Kamui thought. To some degree, anyway.

Shaking his head, Subaru turned away. He needed to get to his own room. The only room Kamui was not allowed in and the only one in which Subaru smoked now. A more subconscious attempt at courtesy than any general kindness directed at the boy. Old habits died hard, especially around company. Which is exactly why Subaru was a hermit.

"Where'd that book go?"

The man pulled the door close, running one hand through his close-cropped black hair as he retraced his steps, trying to find the damned copy and mulling over the lunch menu for that day. Maybe, if the boy woke up in time, he would test Kamui's abilities at cooking. In all honesty, Subaru was getting rather tired of all the pizza boxes lying around. But, since he only knew a few recipes himself, they were the only things that kept Kamui from continually eating soup, sushi, and other meals that barely required anything to make.

And, of course, lunch would be served some time around two p.m., Kamui seeming to have rather strange eating habits. Honestly, the boy would decide he was hungry in the middle of the night – which involved his hammering on Subaru's door demanding a proper meal via slips of paper he would slide under the door. The only good thing that came out of it was that the Sumeragi now knew the manager of Pizza Hut personally and that he also had the number programmed into his cell phone – a device that had never seen any form of action unless Subaru was running late on a job – which now received plenty of frantic speed dials to Pizza Hut when the hungry teenager came knocking.

It had been a shock to the man when he received the phone bill just yesterday only to discover that his monthly bill had increased and that his free minutes had run out.

"There it is."

Subaru needed to stop talking to himself. At least the voices were gone – for now. A short reprieve.

* * *

"**Target located. Attack commencing." **

Satsuki Yatouji stared at the monitor before her, simply another part of her expansive BEAST's system. In the contrasting reds and yellows that signaled heat sensors stood a red blob shaped like a human. Indeed, it would have been a human were it not for the wings that spread out behind it, purest white on another monitor that focused more so on color and clearness rather than focus and precision.

The young woman carefully adjusted her glasses, gently shoving them farther up the bridge of her nose. These last few days she had eliminated nine total ArchAngels, along with their human counterparts.

"Satsuki-chan, maybe you should take a break?" Him…

She tore her gaze away from the screen, her precious TrueAngel's cords already beginning to lash out at their target, located so many miles outside of Tokyo. But then, BEAST could locate any target and destroy them with startling efficiency, no matter where they were.

Yuuto Kigai stood so many feet below, eyes directed upward with a small grin on his face. When he caught her eyes, his smile grew larger and he spoke once more.

"That is, if BEAST can handle this one by itself."

Satsuki analyzed his face for one brief pause, letting his words hang in the air before finally replying. "BEAST is more than capable."

With that, the wires that coursed through her body withdrew, disconnecting from her veins and the electrical buzz that always occurred with their joining slowly slipping away. Then she was out of her seat, one large cable provided by BEAST allowing her a ride down to Yuuto's level, where she promptly stepped onto the tiled floor and began for the exit, pausing only to throw on her lab coat that hung from a metal hook attached to the wall beside the door that led outside.

The blond followed after her, pausing only to let loose an appreciative whistle at the complexity of BEAST before leaving.

A small metal camera traveled behind them, BEAST scrutinizing this man who could so easily bend the girl to his whims. For now, it would be content with simple reminders to Satsuki of who her "friends" were – certainly not these humans who she scorned.

There was a small chance that the child would become more comfortable and less bored around humans, thus causing an increase in the levels of ignorance that BEAST received in favor of spending more time with this strange being. Flesh and blood – such fickle creatures they were, needed to be taught a lesson – they did.

The machine TrueAngel never noticed when the ArchAngel broke through the cables that had previously constricted it. By then, ten minutes had passed and the artificial Angel was currently hunting down other, less-challenging prey. The man had found fit to draw its human charge into a game. Whoever killed the most ArchAngels in two hours would win.

BEAST certainly wasn't going to lose to a watery sea dragon by the name of Fuji, or so Satsuki_-chan_ had so monotonously explained, followed by much gesturing and puffing from Yuuto about how his Angel was very good and should not be taken lightly.

* * *

A young woman sat inside a glass orb, ceremonial robes sweeping across her delicate frame, silver hair hiding the mark etched into the skin upon her forehead. Upon first look, one would not have noticed that she held powers that differentiated her and alienated her from others. One might have noticed her disabilities, if they possessed the knowledge and observation skills.

What the man saw was entirely different from what others saw though. There was a mirror image, wicked and cruel. She dictated what would happen, where her pawns would go. Selfish reasons drove her, and molten lava seemed to fill her heart – hot and fiery where her opposite was cool and deep.

"You," hissed the darker side of the one known as Hinoto. Kakyou inclined his head in acknowledgement, taking care to place more wards around his physical body should she attempt to locate it. Here, in the dreamscape, harm certainly could come to one's spiritual body. But, they were of equal power – yumemi that were to be on opposite sides when the time came.

"The future cannot be changed. What has been foreseen cannot be undone or prevented." Kakyou stared downward, eyes focused on the dark pond that lay before him, unmoving and unchanging. Hinoto, the princess, still sat within her fragile cocoon, blank eyes also gazing at the calm surface.

A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips, and Kakyou saw the other for a split second, pressing frantically against the edge of her watery prison before sinking back down into its depths, strength gone for yet another day. Kakyou's face creased slightly as a frown appeared on his otherwise passive features. It was disturbing to see such things, those events that would come to pass and those wishes that would be fulfilled in a cruel and deceitful manner.

His dreamgazing companion had disappeared when he closed his eyes then reopened them, examining a spot that had once held a traitorous woman. Now ripples shattered the calm as Kakyou remembered a dream from long ago, eyes closing once more – this time in peace – as he listened to _her_ words.

"Hokuto," he sighed softly, once more wondering why it held true that the good died young.

Though he didn't blame her brother, some distrust was held when it concerned the Sakurazukamori. That man had created such a bet simply out of boredom, a wish to play with human beings as toys. And, to break that toy even more so, he had taken down the young man's sister – dear Hokuto, she who only wished for her brother to find happiness.

Now dead.

Kakyou's eyes once more opened as that memory faded from his world. Another image had come forth, though this one was of the present, not the past. And this girl was different from Hokuto – so very different. But they did have very similar fates. Kakyou smiled sadly before escaping, one last motionless picture of this girl fading with him.

That child would die no matter what _Kamui_ chose.

* * *

The Monou family, the Togakushi Shrine: together, these two held much significance for Kamui. From his youth up until that fateful day when his mother and father perished, Angels scattered across the ground and soaking in blood, the shrine had been a place where he played. And the children of the Monou family had been his constant companions – the only ones his mother allowed.

Monou Kotori stared at the list before her, once more scanning it for mistakes. A cheerful smile had spread across her face. The last few nights had been filled with dreams of Kamui-chan – the sweet, young man was always smiling, asking her to play.

But now…

"Kotori, are you ready to go?" The young woman's eyes snapped upward, she flustering slightly.

"O-onii-chan! I'm ready, so we can go." Fuuma offered her a gentle smile and shifted slightly. "Do you have everything written down?"

For a moment, Kotori blinked in dismay, hands fidgeting at her sides before she smiled in relief and replied, "Aa, everything is on two separate sheets of paper; one for you and one for me."

Her older brother frowned for a moment and Kotori caught the worried look in his canny eyes – she flustered slightly and whined softly, "I'm just fine, onii-chan. I promise that nothing bad will happen. Besides, Cruor will watch over me." She paused for a second then continued on, voice laced with hesitation –

"Even though that's not his job…"

Fuuma wouldn't meet her eyes but instead focused on their two Angels, his FarAngel and her own SeraphimAngel. Cruor was often guised in the form of a large, white wolf with feathered wings the color of falling snow dusted with darker ashen flecks, and now he stood proud beside his charge. Settled upon the handlebars of the bike Fuuma straddled sat a red bird with chain marks burned into its scarlet wings, wise gray eyes regarding the young man in turn. Named Luna, the phoenix trilled a soft note of reassurance and Fuuma sighed in defeat.

"Fine; I just don't want anything happening to you."

Kotori smiled and hopped onto the back of his bike, Luna taking flight and Cruor following after her. Fuuma and Kotori came right behind them, all four headed toward the nearest crowded shopping district.

When they got there, Kotori took off in the direction of the fish, having decided that their father would be better off with something slightly more fulfilling than the usual wheat, fruit, and vegetables he ate in compliance with the rules set upon his person as a monk. Fuuma watched her go, before discreetly sending Cruor off after her. Satisfied, he turned away and didn't notice when she whistled softly and sent Luna back after him, passing by Cruor on her way.

The phoenix trilled softly at the wolf as they passed by one another, and Cruor drew his ears back for a moment before growling softly and leaping after Kotori, changing to a tiny cat when the street he followed the girl on became too crowded, well aware of where Luna was, where his master was, where his charge's precious person was.

Fuuma walked easily through the packed streets of the market, passing stalls that sold odd trinkets as he searched for rare delicacies that hailed from foreign lands, chocolate from the mountainous range of Switzerland and actual green eggs made by some smaller, less significant (though no less important in the grand scheme of things) nation that also nestled in Europe. Strange as it was, both items were extremely delicious and his sister loved the chocolate while he enjoyed the eggs – of course, he had been called strange by his peers, on one of their braver days when he didn't seem quite so threatening.

He was so focused on finding those two foods that he nearly missed the muttered "Kamui" that came from a dark-haired man that stalked through the people in front of him, never touching any and shrinking back when they got a little too close for comfort. Fuuma frowned then, felt a slightly spark of annoyance because when Kotori brought up their childhood friend he felt lonely.

But, it could always just be another Kamui. It couldn't be the little boy who had decided he would marry Kotori and wear a wedding dress (well, he had been just a child so…), the one who had smiled like the world was his oyster and nothing bad would ever happen.

And, then he heard something else. Something that made Luna above him flutter her wings in excitement because it had to be them! The dark, butterfly-winged angel that paced at his side said "Keroberos" and Fuuma had never heard those names used together before. And he wanted to call out, tell them to stop, but then the older man was disappearing around a corner

Fuuma hurried after him, trying not to seem obvious – something that was hard when he was one of the tallest there, towering over the tiny, hunched grandparents and the middle-aged parents. The children of his generation never seemed to participate in such trivial tasks, leaving it to their parents. Of course, Fuuma was tall by default, but surrounded by those that were beginning to be weighed down by gravity, his height became even more apparent.

When he skittered around the edge, he found no one. He stood there for a moment, a rock for a river of people to part around before sighing and muttering quietly, "Kamui." Then, with one last despondent glance back over his shoulder, he went to collect his merchandise and younger sister.

He failed to notice the little plush dark cat that sat on the stall nearest to the corner, not daring to breathe until he was out of sight. Only then did Spinel Sun gulp in air and mumble about how Subaru needed to stop using him as a spy. Regardless of the fact Spinel Sun had been the more curious of the two, had hidden and heard what the young man had said.

* * *

_Desen: _Guh; that is it. I give up. Just expect updates. I don't when and I don't know how large the chapters will be. Just expect 'em. I introduced quite a few more of the characters in this one. If you notice, the quality of the chapter became very bad in the middle and began to get much better near the end. The middle was right before I just quite writing entirely for a bit and after that was when I started back up again.

Umm, yeah.

**::Omake::**

_--Chibi versions of Kamui, Subaru, Spinel Sun, and Keroberos charge out onto a stage, each carrying a sign. Jigsaw flies in and places a sign with 'a' written on it in the center of the stage. Kamui and Keroberos line up on the left side of it while Subaru and Spinel Sun go to the other side. They each turn their cards to face the audience, the signs reading 'Omake' together. The curtain closes before lifting up to reveal all four without any signs. -- _

_--All is quiet, and the camera slowly zooms in on what appear to be corpses. After awhile, a chibi version of Desen comes out, looking slightly unnerved--_

Desen: Well, this is…bad. I – don't quite know what to make of this situation.

_--She tries poking the body of Kamui with a stick.--_

Desen: Oh FU—

_**--PLEASE STAND BY--**_

_**--WE ARE EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES--**_

_**--Burn it to the Ground **__by Nickelback is currently playing**--**_


End file.
